JumpStart Advanced: Quest for the Elemental Tokens
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: After reading about a legend of the 6 elemental tokens, CJ and Edison prepared for adventure but 5 rats have been mysteriously revived, had gained powers, took over JumpStartville and trapped all the residents including them in mirrors. Only one escaped with a map that has the details of the legend. Will he be able to save his hometown with the legend? Find out as you read it!
1. At the Library

**JumpStart Advanced: Quest for the Elemental Tokens**

 **Wow! I remember how much I love gaming on JumpStart. Now, it has entered my memories making me recall how much fun I had with the series. Therefore, I shall write my first story about the series**

 **Note: This story will have adventure and action in it and all the characters will be based on the advanced series design**

 **Disclaimer: JumpStart does not belong to me. It belongs to it's producers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: At the Library**

This is JumpStartville. A location which may be a hometown to many of our wonderful and cheerful inhabitants who dwell there and teach all those educational benefits for children to learn. Houses and shops are all over the place and many facilities. All who live there called it, their beloved home.

Today is a wonderful Wednesday as it cuts to a pathway on a street where 2 characters, a frog named CJ and a firefly which is his partner named Edison are walking by.

Edison: "Did you know that Eleanor has opened a library in town?"

CJ: "That's great! I hope I can borrow a book from her workplace."

Edison: "What kind of books are you going to borrow CJ?"

CJ: "Maybe books about adventures and treasures since these words rhyme."

Edison: "Treasure? Now you're talking my language." They laughed together as they recall their adventures.

 **Soon enough...**

After walking for several minutes, "Ah! There it is!" In front of them is the library and as they entered, they could see many bookshelves, posters that says many encouraging words about reading and some tables and chairs for others to sit down and read. There are also couches and large beanbags for sitting down to read. Right now, CJ and Edison were amazed at the interior design as they even saw their friends in there reading and borrowing books. "Amazing!" CJ exclaimed. "Yeah! It reminds me of a song from Richard Scarry's!" Edison recalled. "Really? How does it go?" asked CJ. "I'm glad you asked. MUSIC!" Edison called out. Some random music was being played as Edison cleared his throat and began.

Edison:  
 _At the library! The library!  
You can find any book from A to Z!  
At the library! The library!  
There are books for you and me!_

The other jumpstart characters upon hearing Edison sing joined the fun

Hopsalot(Holding a book about airplanes with the pages open and faced to the front)  
 _Books about airplanes flying high!_

Casey:(Holding a book about stars with the pages open and faced to the front)  
 _Stars that shine up in the sky!_

Frankie:(Holding a book about dinosaurs with the pages open and faced to the front)  
 _Dinosaurs!_

Pierre:(Holding a book about whales with the pages open and faced to the front)  
 _And Singing Whales!_

Kisha(Holding a book)  
 _Great big books of fairytales!_

She then opened it revealing the story of Cinderella.

Edison:  
 _At the library! The library!  
There are books for you and me!_

Hopsalot:(Holding 2 books)  
 _Books that show you how to make, a rocket ship..._

Casey(Showing up beside Hopsalot) _Or a birthday cake!_

Kisha:  
 _Books about mermaids in the sea!_

Pierre:  
 _Music!_

Frankie:  
 _And magic!_

CJ: And mystery?

All: "YEAH!"

All:  
 _At the library! The library!  
You can find any book from A to Z!  
At the library! The library!  
There are books for_ you(pointing at each other and one another) _and me!_ (Pointing at themselves)

By the time the song ends(Remember, this song belongs to Richard Scarry and Edison just enjoys listening to it), all laughed about it until, "Shhhhhh!" All turned to see Eleanor putting her pointer finger on her lips and shushing them. All remembered why she did that because the next thing it happened, silence has filled the library as CJ and Edison began exploring the place. "Let's see...acrobatics...history...machines...sound" The duo went through shelf by shelf until, "Oh look! Treasures and Legends! This should be an interesting book to read. Let's borrow it!" CJ exclaimed. "My thoughts exactly partner!" Edison agreed as they went tot he front desk where Eleanor was attending to Frankie who also passed her some invitation. "Okay Frankie. I'll be there."

"Cool! See you on Saturday!" As Frankie left, CJ and Edison went next. "Nice library." CJ complimented. "Thank you. It was a great idea for me to move all my reading materials here since I hardly had enough space to store them all. Fortunately, Hopsalot and Kisha helped me build this place and there, I get to work here." said Eleanor. "Neat!" replied CJ. "Okay, we would like to borrow this book."

"Okay, let me stamp it." Eleanor took a stamper which has ink and stamped the book. "Here you go. Enjoy reading it!"

"One question to ask. When do we need to return the book?" asked Edison.(why would he ask that is because this is the first time the library was open in town)"You have to return the book within 2 weeks. If not, you have to pay the library fee depending on how many days you exceed from the date to return. Fortunately, they're cheap." answered Eleanor

"Okay, like how much?"

"Each type of book that was borrowed has a different price and duration to read. Yours for instance is only 3 dollars if ever you return the book after due date. The longer the days, the higher the price." she explained. With understanding, they thanked her and left the library as Eleanor attended to Kisha.

 **Now outside...**

Exiting the library, CJ and Edison ran into Frankie who appeared to be waiting for them. "Hey guys. I have something for you." Frankie passed both of them invitations and both read them.

This is what it says.

 _BBQ party at my house! Drop by at 11am on Sunday!_

CJ: "Cool! I bet you invited the whole gang along with others! No wonder we saw you give one to Eleanor!"

Frankie: "That's right my friend!"

Edison: "Will there be lots of food and games in the BBQ?"

Frankie: "Of course! There will be pizza, burgers, hotdogs and many more to be grilled and there will be activities in the BBQ!"

CJ: "Wow! Sounds like fun! Well, gotta go and see you on Saturday!"

Eleanor(appearing from the window)"It's 'got to'."

CJ: "Uhhh...never mind. We'll be there."

Frankie: "Okay, see you!"

After their friendly conversation, they went their own way to do their own stuff.

 **That night...**

Inside the living room, CJ clad in his bathrobe can be seen sitting on his sofa as he opened the book, Treasures and Legends. "Edison! Are you done?"

"I'm here!" The firefly now in his PJs flew in as he landed on his partner's shoulder. "Okay, let's see..." CJ opened the book and first, looked at the content page. "So many treasures! This should be interesting..." CJ started browsing through page by page.

Edison: "Ooh. The Lightforce Sword! Legend says that it has the power to give life or take it away. Seems a bit scary and dangerous."

CJ: "Dangerous? Ha! No danger shall interfere with our adventures Edison!" He flipped to the next page.

Edison: "Wow! The Ring of Protection. It says whoever wears it will be protected from any evil spirits and threats!"

CJ: "I suppose it has value...no matter, let's proceed." CJ flipped through a few more pages when something caught his eye. "Amazing! The Legendary Elemental Tokens!"

Edison: "Tokens? Aren't they used a coins in game stalls and machines in arcades?"

CJ: "Yes and too bad, we don't have an arcade in this town."

Edison: "But as far as I remember, Hopsalot made plans to construct one."

CJ: "Right...anyway, it says here that the tokens were forged and empowered with the power of the natural elements. There are 6 elemental tokens which are the Fire Token, Water Token, Lightning Token, Wind Token, Earth Token and Ice Token. However, due to it's power and in fear of others wanting to get hold of it, each token was sealed in a sacred location and legend says that the tokens have a hidden ability once all are collected and only one individual will harness all 6 elemental powers."

Edison: "How surprising. And I thought it's impossible to have superpowers."

CJ(chuckling): "Superpowers? Hmmm...yeah, my guess is that it may be the hidden ability but we need to confirm about it if we want to acquire the tokens."

Edison: "Well then, anything else?"

CJ(flipping to the next page)"The next page shows where they are kept. The Fire Token is sealed in the Temple of Eternal Flame. The Water Token is sunk into the Undersea Ocean Palace. The Lightning Token is placed in the Thunder Shrine. The Wind Token is hidden in the Altar of Tranquil Breeze. The Earth Token is left in the Underground Desert Ruins and the Ice Token is kept in the Arctic Caverns."

Edison: "Plus, the map in the page has revealed new locations outside of our town!"

CJ: "Exactly! Which is why we have found our quest!"

Edison: "So true. When do we leave?"

CJ: "In 3 days time."

Edison: "But that's also on Frankie's BBQ."

CJ: "Then, we leave for our adventure after the BBQ."

Edison: "Okay then. Boy, I'm tired. We should go to bed and tomorrow, we'll prepare for the upcoming adventure."

CJ: "You sure have great ideas partner. Well, I need to get some rest."

Edison: "Okay, goodnight and thanks for inviting me to stay over for the night."

CJ: "You're welcome. Goodnight."

So CJ put the book on the table in front of him and after turning off the lights, he and Edison(with the help of his light source)went to bed as JumpStartville is as quiet as the night.

 **Okay, I sure did what I can do to make it a good story since it's my first time writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Well, see you again and soon, chapter 2 will be updated...**


	2. Rise and Resurrection of the Rats

**Previously, CJ and Edison read a legend about the elemental tokens. What will happen next? Just read and see it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rise and Resurrection of the Rats**

 **3 days later...**

Saturday morning is the time where the gang can have some fun but they can also be busy over a few things to manage. Right now, it cuts to Hopsalot's house as he can be seen organizing his scientific materials in his lab. "Okay, science books goes over there, gadgets and inventions are to be shifted over there and chemistry a bit over there!" Hopsalot began moving his stuff as he carefully moved his inventions to one corner on the right and his science books his left. After organizing them for half an hour, he went to organize is chemistry set. He put the empty test tubes and flasks in a group and aside. For the ones that are full of chemicals, he first wore protective gloves and sorted them out carefully when he felt something. "I think I need a bathroom break." Putting 2 test tubes full of chemicals which are pink and purple in a test tube rack. Hopsalot removed his protective gloves, lab coat and safety goggles and put them on the table and left.

As he left his lab, a strong wind blew through and one of the science books fell off the shelf and landed on the floor with a loud thud. So loud that the test tube rack which appears to be extremely close to the end of the table was shaken and it fell off the table and crashed onto the ground shattering the test-tubes which spilt their chemical contents onto the floor. Due to their contact, they melted a hole through and seeped down. But where?

It cuts to some dark and eerie place. Nothing can be seen due to the darkness and then, the sound of spillage can be heard and after a while, it stopped. What was going on? Well, the question has been answered by 5 glowing eyes that glowed in the darkness. Then, the sound of something growing can be heard and another sound which sounds like something's breaking out can be heard. Soon enough, "MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I LIVE!" a voice was heard and then, 2 dark orbs were formed in the darkness and it revealed the figures to be, "YES! I am Ratso the Ruthless! Ruler of the Rats and Master of Domination!"(Seems like he came up with his own intro quote)The rat appeared to be in his big size and along with him are his henchrats named Chunko, Melmo, Buzzo and Zombo. All 5 of them are still wearing the same clothes they wore before in their game before. "What game?" asked Zombo(He speaks like Solomon Grundy from DC)"Oh it's good to be back! I wonder where are we and how do we see the light?" Ratso wondered as he and his henchrats tried to watch each other's steps since their resurrection was a bit of a tight space for them. "Well, well, well. I spy with my cunning eyes that starts with the letter 'H' and it's up there!" Buzzo deduced. "Ooh! It's a hole! And our way out!" Chunko cheered as he jumped and, "SLAM!", "Whoa! Did you just shake the ground round rat?" Melmo asked him. "Uhhh...yeah? Wait a second, do we have..."

"That's right! You all felt it!" Ratso's hand charged up some dark energy as Melmo looked up and suddenly stretched his arms all the way up! Laughing, Ratso began climbing up while Buzzo's hands unleashed dark energy and his arms formed some sort of energy blade. "Neat." Using them, he started scaling up as he struck the rock and climbed up at the same time. Zombo just climbed his way up and he has a strong grip. The rats then laughed menacingly as they climbed their way up and out.

 **On the surface...**

Back at the house, when Hopsalot returned to his lab, "Oh no! What happened here?" Seeing the shattered test tubes, Hopsalot went to get a broom and dustpan and after putting the test-tube rack back on the table, he started sweeping the shards off and once he swept them all in, he went to dump them in the trash when a rumbling sound shook his house. "Huh?" He thought. From behind, the hole formed from the chemicals was broken out and Chunko bounced out and slammed the ground shaking the lab which caused Hopsalot to stumble and some of his stuff were shaken down from the impact. After that, Ratso emerged followed by Buzzo as his energy blades were reverted back to his hands and then, Zombo emerged and finally, Melmo stretched out. All 5 rats then started at Hopsalot. "Who...who...who are you rats?" Hopsalot started shaking in fear as the rats laughed. "Hello little bunny rabbit. I am Ratso the Ruthless! Ruler of the Rats and Master of Domination! Now, to begin with, where are we?"

"Wh-wh-why are you asking me?" Hopsalot trembled in fear as the rats surrounded him. "Aw...what's wrong? Too scared to talk to strangers?" Chunko asked in a taunting voice. The rats laughed as Hopsalot tried to leave but, "Not so fast!" Melmo stretched his arms and grabbed the rabbit! "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Let me go! Help! HELP!" The rabbit shouted but Melmo pulled him towards them as Ratso continued to talk. "Just tell me where are we? It's a simple question to answer is it?" Hopsalot stared at him for a moment. Then, "Okay...you and your dirty rats are in our hometown. JumpStartville."

"Hey! We're not dirty!" Buzzo complained. "Actually, rats are always dirty. Truth to be told." Melmo explained to him. "Ooh." Buzzo never thought of that as Ratso looked out of the window. "Nice place. So long we missed much of how civilisation prospers and grows." he then started to laugh menacingly. After that, "Thank you for answering my question." Hopsalot looked surprised. "Uh...okay...so can I go now?"

"Oh did I say I'll let you go? Too bad for you. Now...wait, where's Zombo?" Ratso asked his henchrats. Then, "Zombo find big mirror." He appeared holding a large mirror. "Perfect Zombo. Time to work on it!" Ratso went to the mirror that Zombo found and placed it down. Ratso then unleashed dark energy on the mirror and it started glowing for a few seconds and stopped. "What's going on?" Hopsalot asked. "I'm glad you asked because in the past, I once took over a kingdom and ruled it under my reign. Now that I have resurfaced into his world, I shall do what has been done before! And I'll start with your hometown of yours!" Hopsalot was horrified knowing what Ratso is talking about because the next thing it happened, "Now...TO THE MIRROR!" Ratso lunged towards Hopsalot as he tried to scream for help but everything went blank and black and nothing was heard.

 **Meanwhile...**

Outside the Frog Manor, CJ and Edison were outside preparing for the BBQ and adventure. "So CJ, you got everything?" asked Edison. "Yep. I have all our gear right inside these cubes." CJ took out one. "That's it? What does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked." CJ put it on the ground and pressed it. The cube instantly unfolded and a tent appeared from it! "Wow! I guess keeping all these stuff in the cubes is light. That way, you won't have to carry heavy gear during our future adventures." said Edison. "Exactly! Now you're talking! Let's move out but first." He went back to the manor and came out with a map. "Don't tell me you tore the page off the book?"

"No, I made a copy of it from the page. That way, I won't have to carry the book." said CJ. "Well...fine then. Let's go." Without hesitation, CJ pressed a button one of the sides of the cube and it folded back into it's original shape and keeping it, he and Edison left.

 **At Frankie's House which is at the frontyard...**

The smell of pizza being made from his pizza making machine was strong and aromatic as Frankie worked on it and at the same time grilled some burgers and hotdogs. His little cousin Squirt and his friend Pierre is helping him while Kisha and Eleanor played croquet which rhymes with croquette. "Wait, what?" Eleanor looked surprised but never mind as they continued playing. Other residents are there as they played Frisbee, badminton and other outdooe activities. Now back there, "Hey Pierre, is Casey coming soon?"

"Well Frankie, he's gonna be late because he needs to inflate a few deflated soccer balls. He'll show up."

"Okay then." As the trio continued the cooking, CJ and Edison showed up. "Hey guys. Mmmm...smells good!" Edison flew around smelling the aroma as CJ went to take a slice of pizza. "Mmmm...grilled chicken pizza. One of your new flavours Frankie?"

"You said it CJ! I think there's not enough meat since most of the toppings I had are like more vegetables than meat."

"Well, you can create more varieties of it and somehow, you have done it!" CJ complimented. "Thanks! Have another slice and enjoy yourself!" said Frankie as he served CJ another slice. After that, he and Squirt can be seen eating burgers together. "This is awesome Frankie! I sure enjoyed the BBQ you're hosting!"

"I'm glad you do Squirt!" The Dog and puppy laughed together as Squirt added on. "Not only that, the weather is perfect and how bad can it be?"

All of a sudden, dark clouds were formed blocking the sun. "What is going on? Is it going to rain?" asked Kisha. All stopped what they are doing and looked up. "Strange. It's not raining. I wonder why?" Pierre noticed. Suddenly, laughter can be heard from a distance. All turned to the front and saw Ratso and his henchrats laughing as they appear to be approaching them. CJ appeared to be shocked upon seeing them "Mind if we join the party?" Ratso asked evilly. "Don't know. The way you talked is unpleasant." Frankie deduced. "Indeed. So, who are you?" asked Eleanor. "Who am I? I am Ratso the Ruthless! Ruler of the Rats and Master of Domination!" The henchrats cheered and clapped for their leader as the others stare at him in disbelief. Then, Ratso saw CJ. "Ah. An old enemy of mine. How I remember now."

"Yes indeed. The last time I saw you was when you and your gang shrank into small size and I locked you up in a cage."

"Indeed. I once mentioned that I will get my revenge until you did the locking part."

"Of course and it's surprising that you entered here. How did you get here anyway?"

"It doesn't matter! Now that I lived again! I now have new goals to achieve and my biggest, worst and major goal is world domination!" Ratso declared and he and his henchrats laughed evilly and it shocked everyone. "I don't understand! What has gotten into you!?" CJ asked Ratso. "Revenge ain't enough so I decided to do the domination and I shall start it right here in your hometown!" All gasped. "And there's more to it. Zombo!" The brawny rat nodded and put the mirror down he was carrying the whole and what they saw in the mirror made their blood turn cold.

"HOPSALOT!" The poor light brown furred rabbit appears to be trapped in the mirror immobilized. Fortunately, he can talk. "Run for your lives or else you'll end up like me!" He shouted. "Oh he's right. Plus, we're not the same as before. Boys, show them why." Melmo went first and stretched out his arms long enough to grab CJ! "AAAHHHHHH! Let me go!" His sling bag dropped onto the ground and seeing this, "Okay, Hopsalot's right. We should, RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Pierre yelled as panic has increased all over JumpStartville as all ran but many are caught like for instance, Chunko stomped the ground shaking things up allowing Zombo to capture Kisha and Eleanor since they stumbled from Chunko's stomp. "Got you little girlies!" said Zombo as Ratso lunged towards them and teleported them into the mirror and came out of it. "Boys. You know what to do." They laughed and started chasing them animals and with the help of Ratso' teleportation ability. CJ was still grabbed by Melmo and managed to tie his stretched arms and broke free but, "Nice try. I'll really have a score to settle with you from before in the game so, TO THE MIRROR!" Soon enough, CJ is in the mirror below Hopsalot, Kisha and Eleanor. "CJ!" Edison flew to the mirror. "Edison. Our adventure has been cut off. Take the bag and the stuff and go! Fly and hide for your life ol' friend!"

"I'll find a way to get you out despite my size!"

"No! It's futile. I don't know how Ratso and his boys were able to somehow have powers even though you mentioned before it was impossible! Now quickly, fly and hide!" Feeling sad about leaving CJ behind and trapped in the mirror, Edison took the sling bag and flew off with it having no choice. Meanwhile, Frankie and Squirt ran into the house to hide but an energy axe cut through. "Nothing can save you now." said Buzzo as his energy axe blades reverted back to his hands. "Careful. My hands can change into any weapon I wish it can be." Buzzo warned them. Frankie then found a baseball and threw it at his face knocking him down. "Nice shot!" Squirt cheered when a pair of stretchable hands grabbed him! "AAAAHHHHH!" Squirt yelled as he was pulled away from Frankie. "Oh no Squirt!" Frankie tried to rescue him but something appeared and lunged towards him and everything went blank.

A few seconds later, Frankie found him inside the mirror! He's above Hopsalot, Eleanor and Kisha. "Oh no! We're trapped! We can't get out!" he panicked. "At least we can see the view." said CJ. All watched as Pierre can be seen fleeing from Zombo but Chunko appeared in front of him and rammed his huge body onto him sending Pierre to Zombo who caught him. Ratso appeared and lunged to him and they disappeared. Soon enough, "Hi guys." Frankie looked to his right and saw Pierre. Then, Ratso emerged from the mirror. "We've almost trapped everyone in the mirrors." Buzzo reported. The gang looked around and saw many of them in mirrors. They can see Jimmy Brumple and his sidekick Skids in one mirror, Squirt in another mirror, Brady Bear in another and so on. It's like as if the entire town has been trapped into the mirrors!

Speaking of which, while all this was happening, Edison due to his small size was able to hide and now, the 5 wicked rats are cheering over their successful takeover. "Now's my chance!" He thought. So he flew and zipped past the rats. However, "Something zipped past us!" Melmo exclaimed. "Then get it you fools!" Ratso ordered. The 4 henchrats pursued the firefly while Ratso went to the pizza making machine. "Mmmm...never tasted those before. So delicious!" Ratso began stuffing his face as the others watched helplessly.

 **Meanwhile...**

While the 5 rats wrecked havoc, inside a house, Casey is seen inflating the last soccer ball. Soon enough, "Finally! Time to get changed for the BBQ!" He went to his wardrobe and took out his trademark green shirt and blue baseball since he's wearing a purple shirt and red backwards baseball cap. After changing his clothes, he added some additions. He wore blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. "Okay! Time to go!" But when he came out, "What the-" He saw the dark sky and it seems deserted. "What's going on? Why is it so-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"CRASH!" Something crashed onto Casey and soon enough, Edison saw him. "Oh Casey. It's so good to see you!"

"Whoa Edison. What's going on? Why are you flying away?"

"There's not much time! We have to get out of here! 5 rats out of nowhere entered our town and world and crashed the party!"

"What?"

"Yeah Casey! They're no ordinary rats! They have superpowers and have trapped everybody except us into magic mirrors!"

"How is this possible? Even our friends are in there?"

"Well, it's a yes and-" All of a sudden, "I got you little bug!" Melmo used his elasticity ability to stretch out and grab Edison! "Oh no Edison!" Casey grabbed Melmo's hands hoping to pull him back and at the same time try to free Edison. "Casey, listen to me! The rats are too strong for us to stop them! This will help you. Take and run!"

"I will not leave you to their hands!"

"I'll be fine! Just go! I have hope in you!" Since the rats are helping Melmo pull him further, Casey lost grip and Edison is captured but not before he threw CJ's sling bag to him. "NOOOOO!" Casey shouted as the rats saw him. "Another one? Perfect. Get him!" Buzzo ordered as Chunko and Zombo charged. "Zombo play with kitty cat!" Zombo declared while charging. However, it proved to be difficult because when Zombo tired to grab him, Casey moved to the left and jumped over him and avoided Chunko's grasp. "He's one tough guy...fast and agile..." Buzzo described as Casey jumped and dashed around avoiding the 2 big rats. "Okay, Melmo. Take care of him!" Buzzo ordered. Melmo nodded and stretched his arms long and after Casey dodged and dashed avoiding Zombo and it already tried him and Chunko out. "Well, I had some fun. Gotta go." He turned to run but his tail was grabbed by Melmo. "You can't escape now!" Buzzo helped Melmo to pull Casey to him as the cat struggled. Then, he saw a rock and taking it, he threw it at Melmo's face.

"KSH!"

"OWIE!" Due to that, Melmo let go and Casey escaped and took the sling bag with him. Chunko and Zombo have rested enough and chased the cat to his backyard at his house but when they got there, "The cat is gone." said Zombo. "Great. We ost him. Never mind, let's head back to the group." Chunko suggested as they left but never knew that Casey was able to climb a tree and hide there. "Of course, cats can climb up high." He stated as he looked around for a moment. After that, he jumped down and escaped leaving JumpStartville.

 **Now back to Ratso...**

The rat had prepared a feast for himself and his servants and when they returned. "Here's the little bug!" Melmo had Edison on grasped on his hands. "Excellent. TO THE MIRROR!" Soon enough, Edison is beside CJ. "What a misadventure." said CJ. "Well, it wasn't easy to avoid them but I entrusted our adventure to one who managed to escape." Edison told the gang. "Wait...Casey is safe?" asked Hopsalot. "Yep. I gave him your bag CJ. I hope he reads it and understands it." hoped Edison. "Yeah...I hope so..." CJ just sighed a bit as back to the rats. "So, did anyone escape?" Ratso asked them. "Well, one escaped. He's fast and agile enough to...what's the word I want to use?(Buzzo took a dictionary and browsed through)AH! Evade. he evaded our moves and escaped."

"WHAT!?" The henchrats cringed. "You let a puny cat escape easily even though you have powers and abilities?" An enraged Ratso asked them as he unleased dark energy. The henchrats were scared for a moment. Then, "Never mind, he is not a threat but if he returns, we'll be waiting and ready." They were relieved from what Ratso had said so they continued partying and celebrating their takeover of JumpStartville while the residents including the JumpStart gang remained trapped in the mirrors.

 **Sometime later...**

After an hour of endless running, Casey stopped to rest by a tree as he catch his breath. After that, he climbed up the tree and got a full view of JumpStartville which was darkened by the dark clouds. "Oh no..." Casey sat on the branch and felt his heart feel terrible at such events. "Why is this happening? Why are they doing this and what purpose?" Casey started to cry when he remembered the sling bag Edison passed to him. Without hesitation, he oepend the bag to find cubes which are strange to him and the map CJ made as an extra copy. Taking it out, "Huh? A map leading to 6 locations with an...elemental token? What's that?" He studied the map again and noticed that the back has writings. "Hmmm..." The light orange furred cat read the writings. "Whoa...a hidden power when all 6 are collected." he did some deep thinking and suddenly, "So that's why Edison gave me the bag! If what the writings say is true, then I guess I can't go back. Who knows? Maybe colleting all 6 tokens can be the key to save JumpStartville and stop those evil rats once and for all!" Seems like motivation, willpower and determination has filled Casey with the energy and desire to go on to this kind of quest because he jumped down and read the map. "Okay, the first location to go is the Temple of Eternal Flame!" It is said and done as Casey began his quest that will change his life and it awaits...

...

...

...

...

...

A great destiny(Is it or will it? Never mind)

 **Rats! Who would have guessed that rats with superpowers have taken over JumpStartville. Will Casey be successful throughout the quest? Find out in chapter 3 as the cat begins his quest and journey to find the treasures...**


	3. The Temple of Eternal Flame

**Previously, Ratso and his 4 henchrats were unexpectedly revived and powered up with drastic powers and have trapped all but one in the magic mirrors. The one who escaped will now begin his quest to find the treasure and unlock it's secret and hidden ability. Will it go well? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Temple of Eternal Flame**

Ever since taking over JumpStartville, Ratso and his henchrats spent their time having fun by vandalising houses, painting pictures of their faces on the buildings and ransacking the whole town for the rest of the morning. Right now, all are taking a break. "I had so much fun! Those are the good, old days!" said Chunko. "Ah yes indeed! We rats had so much fun feasting for days and scurrying around for fun!" said Ratso as he appears to be holding one of Casey's soccer balls. "Hey guys look what I found!" Buzzo emerged from the Frog Manor and had the Treasures and Legends book! "Uh-oh. I got a bad feeling about this..." From the mirror, CJ can tell as the 5 rats went and browsed through. "Shiny." said Zombo as they browsed through the pages. "Wow...treasures with legends that say that it has great power. Interesting..." Ratso kept browsing through when, "What's this? Perfect! This will give me full power! Enough to dominate this world!" Ratso laughed as he held it up. "Just as I thought!" thought CJ as Ratso made plans. "I want you boys to go and find the treasures at the 6 locations!"

"Okay boss. If my instincts are correct, I remember something." said Buzzo. "What is it?" asked Ratso. "You know the cat we failed to catch? I remember he's holding some bag when he escaped. He might he after the treasures too!"

"Grrr...then we must not waste our time! Go and beat him to the treasures or catch him alive and steal them from him if he has them all or not!" The 4 rats obeyed their leader, took the book and left. Ratso smiled as he sat on his throne which is Frankie's sofa. At the mirror, "Oh no! Now Casey's in trouble!" Edison whispered to CJ. "Let's hope he reached his first destination." CJ whispered back to him as they continued looking around in the mirror.

 **And so...**

Travelling and reading the map at the same time, Casey walked on as he looked up. "This is sure a tough quest. I have to walk through a forest, climb a steep cliff and now, I just walked down from there. Now where is the temple..." He looked at the map again. "Oh! It should be directly in front of me!" He looked up again and from a distance, he could see a red rooftop with red pillars supporting it. He also noticed something about the temple. "Wait a second, the temple is located...

...

...

...

...

...

"INSIDE A VOLCANO!?" The cat was spooked as he could see the temple located onto the volcano. "No way. I am not going in there! It's too dangerous!" Casey was already scared as his legs and tail were shaking but he took a deep breath and sighed. "No choice. The Fire Token is located inside. I really need to find it before anything else happens!" Mustering his courage, Casey made his way to the temple.

Somehow, he never knew he was being spied by the 4 henchrats. "There he is..." Buzzo smirked as the 3 snickered. "So...do we follow him now?"

"Not yet Melmo. Once he's in the temple, we'll follow him until he finds the treasure and oncw he finds it, we'll snatch it and leave him there!"

"Good plan. Now he's entering the temple. Let's go!"

"Right." So the rats did.

 **Back there...**

When Casey arrived, he could see the full view of the temple. There are carvings on the walls which have the symbol of fire which is a burning flame. "It sure is creepy." said Casey as he entered the eerie and deserted temple. He then took out a flashlight from the sling bag. "At least this comes in handy." Turning it on, Casey entered the temple as he searched the place seeing nothing but spiders, bats and cobwebs all over the dusty place. As he moved on, he saw a staircase that elads him to a U-turn down and soon enough, he turned to his left and came across a hallway with red pillars on the sides and each of them has a torch to provide light in the eerie place. "Strange. Why are there numbers on the tiles on the floor?" Casey asked himself. He then turned to his left and saw a sign that has a message. This is what it says.

 _To step on the right answer, one must be hasty and careful. One wrong step and it's the end._

Casey looked worried at the end part and saw a clue on the floor. It says: "6X"

"This must be some sort of puzzle to test anyone who will try to cross it." Casey deduced as he looked at the tiles in which 4 are in row. The first row has the numbers, 25, 60, 73 & 11\. The next row has, 18, 29, 43 & 79\. The third row has 2, 33, 61 & 90 and so on for the rest of the row of tiles which totals 16 rows. "Piece of cake. I'm sure hungry for some cake. Oh yeah..." Apparently, Casey had not eaten anything ever since he left the town. "Oh well, I'll just...what's the word?" He tried to recall it...

...

...

...

"Oh yeah, endure. Okay then. Now the clue to cross the hallway is "6X" Hmmm..." Casey studied the tiles for a moment. Then, he smiled because soon enough, he jumped onto the 60 tile. Next, he jumped onto the 18 tile. Then, he jumped onto the 90 tile and so on jumping on the tiles all the way until he reached the end. "Oh yeah! 6X means multiples of 6! Okay, onto the next stage!" He then advanced on.

By the time he cleared the obstacle, "Ha! He sure did good. Now we can move on!" Chunko appeared with the other rats and as the round, fat rat began walking through the hallway, "Wait Chunko!" Too late, Chunko put his foot on the 73 tile and it was pressed down. Then, the rats grabbed him away just in time, a jet of fire burst through! "Whoa. This is not gonna be easy for once." said Buzzo as he stared at the tiles.

 **So far...**

After passing the hallway, Casey turned to his left as he felt a bit scared. "Really, scared. I once had a horrible nightmare that a hand grabbed me from my bed and a giant mouse appeared and put me in it's mouth! I was stuck in bed for 4 hours!" said Casey as he walked on until he reached a dead end. "Great. Just grea-what's this?" Another sign on his right and it has a message that says

 _One out of many is the only key to continue the journey of the individual._

"What kind of message is this?" He then looked at the stone wall and saw pictures on it and they are put into 3 squares. The first square has pictures which are an apple, orange, lemon, a bunch of grapes, cherry, a bunch of bananas, pear and strawberry. The second square has pictures of a car, bicycle, scooter, truck, bus, jeep, train and a van. The last square has pictures of a T-shirt, shorts, pants, jeans, socks, shoes, slippers and a cap. All 3 squares have pictures but in the centre of each square is an empty slot. "It sounds like a matching game except, one out of many is the key to solving it!" He then took a step but tripped. "OW!" He found out he had tripped over a stone block which appears to have pictures. Casey took a block and examined all 6 different pictures. "One out of many has to match. It will take forever to find them!" He complained as he looked around to see many stone blocks with different pictures on their 6 sides. He started examining them one by one. "Hmmm...it seems like as if...

...

...

...

"That's it! Category! Now it gets easier!" Soon enough, Casey was seen holding 3 stone blocks as he put the first one in the first slot and it has a picture of a watermelon. Next, he put the second one in the second slot which has a picture of a skateboard. Finally, the last block goes into the last slot and it's picture is a tie. Once all 3 blocks are slotted in, a rumbling sound can be heard and soon enough, the stone wall began to open apart and soon enough, Casey found himself facing a huge area with bridges linked to rocky platforms. He then walked forth and look down. "Oh no!" Below is lava which is very far down and Casey saw another message on the floor. It says.

 _The right paths connect to the reward that awaits the individual. One wrong connection will end the journey._

"I don't get it." said Casey as he looked at the bridges that are all connected horizontal, vertical and diagonal. He then saw something written on the starting platform. It says: "74-28" He then looked at the first 2 bridges connected diagonally and saw something written on each of it. The first one has, "56" and the next one has "46". "Sounds interesting." Smiling, Casey crossed the bridge with the "46" on it. He came across another question on the ground. "SM_RT", Looking at another 2 bridges, Casey saw the vertical bridge and it has the letter "O", the horizontal bridge on the other hand has the letter, "A". Smiling again, Casey crossed the horizontal bridge and met another question. "7X6-23", "Whoa. A trick question!" Casey exclaimed as he studied the bridges.

While he's doing that, the henchrats showed up. "Good. He's wasting his time crossing bridges. What a coward. If I were him, I walk straight to the treasure!" Buzzo boasted as he started crossing the bridge with the '56'. Big mistake because a rumbling sound was heard and the bridge suddenly collapsed! "MOMMY!" yelled Buzzo as he fell through. Fortunately, Melmo used his elasticity and saved Buzzo. Zombo then pulled his over-stretched arms up and Buzzo is pulled up. "Thanks." He said as already, Casey crossed 5 more bridges successfully and now, he just crossed the next bridge. "Okay, I'm near." He said as he looked down and read the question and it says.

 _24=?_

Casey looked confused. "This doesn't make any sense. But it's very tricky." He looked at 3 bridges that lead to the end. The first one has, 6/4. The second one has, 2 dozen and the third has, 6+9-5x2. "Oh well, I'll just cross any bridge if that's the case." Apparently, he never knew he crossed the right bridge which has the 2 dozen answer on it and soon enough, he reached the end. "YES!" Casey cheered as he jumped around feeling like he had scored a new goal when his foot stepped on a stone slab. Casey swallowed hard at first but instead, a small passageway was opened in front of him which will lead him to a small room and there, a small rectangular pillar was raised from below. Curiosity kills the cat(not literally)as Casey entered the short passageway and there in the room...

...

...

...

...

...

Was the Fire Token, lying on the rectangular pillar! It's made of platinum and it has a burning flame design embedded on the front which is a symbol to represent and symbolize the treasure. Plus, it's made out of ruby. "This is...awesome! I found the first Elemental Token!" He took it and examined it. "Indeed, it's rare. Well, I better get going." Keeping the token in his jeans through his right pocket, Casey left the room accomplishing the first part of the quest.

As he left the room. "Hello there. Remember us?"

"Not you guys again!" The henchrats laughed as Buzzo demanded. "Give us the token and we'll play nice with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Casey backed away as the rats' expression becomes anger. "GET HIM!" Buzzo ordered as Zombo charged head on first but Casey got down and went under him and Zombo crashed onto the wall. "OW!" Zombo exclaimed as the crash somehow started shaking the place a bit. "Careful. Don't shake this place!" Melmo warned them. "Did you say, "shake"? I'm on it!"

"Wait Chunko! What I'm trying to say is..." Too late, Chunko used his ability. "SLAM!" went his foot as the area shook violently. "You nitwit! Look at what you have done!" Buzzo scolded him. "Oops." said Chunko as Casey knowing what's going to happen ran past them crossing the bridges he crossed before. "I better get out of ehre before-"

"CLICK!"

"Uh, is that a trap?" Answer? Yes, a trapdoor opened below him and, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and he fell right through it. But where?

 **Soon enough...**

Tumbling his way down, Casey hit the ground and looked around. "This is not good. How am I going to get out of the temple?" Using the flashlight, Casey searched the dark area and looked up to see a hole. "A way out! But it's too high for me to jump. I need something to..." He looked around and saw some sharp sticks. "Aha!" Taking all of them, Casey threw the sticks onto the rocky wall as they struck the gaps that it has. "Alright! Now let's get out of here!" He started climbing up the sticks as he jumped higher and higher until he's near the hole. "Okay, it's all or nothing!" Using the last of his strength, Casey jumped up and grabbed onto the sides of the hole and soon enough, when he climbed out. He found himself inside the same temple he entered at the start of the quest. "Hooray! I made it out alive and got the Fire Token!" Casey jumped for joy when the volcano started shaking and, "BOOM!" The volcano erupted spitting out 4 figures out of sight. Plus, they're burning hot. "I guess I won't have to worry about them for now." Casey exclaimed as his stomach grumbled again. "Oh...I forgot!" A cube dropped out of it's sling bag and it somehow was activated and it unfolded out...

...

...

...

...

...

Sandwiches! "Food at last!" Casey took 2 sandwiches and started eating them down. After that, he ate another 2 and soon enough, he's full. "That was filling." He then looked at the clear, blue sky. "I sure had a tough quest in there. Well, there's more to come and I must get ready." Taking out the map, "Next destination. The Undersea Ocean Palace. Good. Let me rest for a short while and after that, I'll move on!" So Casey packed up the cube containing the food and rested under a shady tree. After that, he woke up and continued his quest.

 **Wow! What an experience Casey had to go through to acquire the Fire Token! How will it go on his next part of the quest? Find out in Chapter 4 which will be updated soon...**


	4. The Undersea Ocean Palace

**Previously, Casey found the Fire Token and escaped unharmed and without getting into too much heat. What will happen next? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Undersea Ocean Palace**

It all started when...

"SPLASH!"

"SPLASH!"

"SPLASH!"

"SPLASH!"

From the last chapter, the rats were blown out of the volcano and crashed into a lake. At least they are being 'cooled' and after a while, they got out of the lake wet and dripping. "Great. Just great. The token is with the cat and if Chunko had not done this, none of this could have happened!" Buzzo complained. "Gee. I thought Melmo told me to do so." Chunko admitted. "You must learn to use your rat ears next time Chunko." Melmo reminded him as he continued. "Now, although we failed to catch that cat and steal the token, we still have 5 more tokens to acquire for Ratso. He must have them all and as for that cat, we will make sure he won't complete his collection! At least one to ensure it's incomplete!" Melmo declared to the group. "Zombo doesn't get it. But Zombo wonders, next place?"

"I'm glad you mentioned it Zombo." said Melmo as he took out the book and read the details. "It says, the next token is underwater which means, the location is the Undersea Ocean Palace."

"Well in that case, we better move!" said Chunko. All agreed and left the area.

 **At the same time...**

Feeling energized and refreshed, Casey continued his quest as he walked through another forest. "I should be near the location. If I'm correct, it's under the sea. And that means..." He stopped for a moment. "Oh great. I don't have a swim trunks." He sighed as he continued walking when he saw some sand. "Am I at the..." He walked down and found himself at a beach. "Hey, that's JumpStart Beach! I remember going there for a swim once! I bet that's where I'll find the Water Token!" Casey began walking around for a while and saw a wooden dock with a shop on it. "Perfect! I may need something to continue the quest!" He then made his way there.

When he arrived, he met a pelican who looked sad. "Can I help you?" he asked in a sad tone. "What's wrong?" Casey asked him. "Oh it's just 3 days ago, I was fishing for some fish and when I reeled in, I broke my fishing rod and at the same time lost my favourite lure in the sea. I seem to be unable to find it since I'm a bird and birds don't swim. By the name, my name is Monty. I run this dock where people can rent out scuba diving gear, fishing equipment to fish and speedboats at a price."

"I see. My name is Casey and I hope to rent a set of scuba diving gear so that I can go underwater and find some buried treasure."

"Okay, but remember, all the stuff has a price." Casey nodded knowing that it will be a problem for later because he had no money. But, he just went along with it and went to get changed.

Within a few minutes, Casey emerged wearing a blue and green wetsuit with green swim fins and a blue full diving mask. Right now, he's putting on his oxygen tank as Monty started a speedboat which is his apparently. "Okay Casey, where do you want me to take you."

"Hmmm...somewhere far ahead."

"You sure? Well, no matter. Get in." Soon enough, the speedboat sped to the spot and there, Casey put on a rebreather and once he's ready, He took a dive plunging into the vast, deep sea to search for the Water Token.

 **At the same time back at the beach...**

The henchrats soon enough reached the location. "Interesting. Someone is here before us." said Buzzo sniffing about with his nose. "It doesn't matter. Chunko and Zombo, you 2 stay here while me and Buzzo go out to sea." Melmo ordered. The 2 rats nodded as Buzzo got into some scuba gear for himself and Melmo and taking a speedboat, Buzzo sped to another location to avoid being seen.

 **Underwater...**

After diving in, Casey looked around and began swimming to the location. He first came across a fork in the sea and saw 2 arrows of different colours pointing at both direction. "Red and green. What does it mean?" He thought. He then saw an inscription on a rock.

 _One path leads to the way out and the other leads to an endless course. Many more there will be. So, with understanding, all will swim smoothly._

"One path leads to the way out and the other leads to an endless course." Casey looked at the arrows again since his suit has a light source to enable him to see in the dark, murky depths. Then, "I see it!' He began following the green arrows as he swam through the obstacles. Soon enough, "There it is!" He thought. In front of him is a large palace with walls and pillars all old and broken down. The grounds are full of seaweed and some fishes and crabs dwell around here. Noticing the front entrance, Casey swam to it and saw something on the door. First, a message.

 _2 answers in one question. Observation is needed in order for the quest to continue on_

And second, orbs placed on the door with coloured numbers and they are listed down with 3 holes to the right.

Red 27 + Yellow 69 =

Blue 8 x Yellow 5 =

Red 95 - Blue 37 =

"This should be easy!" Casey thought as he looked around the underwater palace grounds. He could see many orbs lying around the area. "And I thought they are pearls." He thought as he searched the area. He took an orb that has a number which is 96. "This should be the answer!" He thought as he took it and swam back to the door and prepared to place it but stopped suddenly. "This is not right." He can tell because he looked at the numbers and the colour. Then, something caught his eye. Another orb with the same number except the colour is orange while the one he's holding is green. "I see it now!" He thought as he dropped the orb he's holding and swam to the other orb grabbing it. When he put it in, "I guarantee this is the correct answer. I hope." He thought as he studied the next question. After doing that, he searched the ground and found an orb with the green number 40. Pleased, he took it and placed it on the next hole. After that, he swam around as he examined 2 orbs with the same answer but different colours which are yellow and red. He put them down and his eyes caught a glimpse of an orb with the same answer as the other 2 except the colour is purple. Taking it, he placed it on the last hole and soon enough, a small rumbling was heard and the door began to open. Casey was very pleased about it as he swam in.

 **Back at the surface...**

Near his location, "Ready Melmo?"

"Yeah Buzzo. Let's dive!" The 2 rats dove in and began swimming to the location. Buzzo saw the green and red arrows and made a hand signal to Melmo to follow the red arrow to the right. Melmo however shook his head and ignoring him, Buzzo swam to it.

3 seconds later, Buzzo re-emerged from where he went as a shark chased him. Melmo was shocked as he grabbed Buzzo and hid in the corals. The shark looked around for a moment. After several seconds, it swam back to where he came from. Seeing this, the rats felt relived for a moment until Melmo's eyes went big and Buzzo looked down to see a crab with it's pincers on his tail. "Amusing." He thought to himself as he grabbed the crab breaking it off Melmo and put it on a rock. After that, the 2 rats continued swimming and this time, they followed the green arrow and all the way. (perhaps?)

 **Inside the palace...**

When Casey entered the palace, he was amazed as he looked around the interior which consists of the first and second level and with many rooms. He swam around hoping to find the treasure until, he entered a room which was in front of him when he entered the palace. Inside the room are 3 small treasure chests and behind is a throne. There was a message written above it.

 _The right pattern and right choice will unlock the reward to behold for only one out of many holds the reward hidden among them and around here_

Above the message is a clue(or maybe a riddle)to it

 _The 6 is in the 7_

"Sounds trickier than before back at the volcano temple." Casey recalled in thoughts as he swam around. He decided to explore the first level before heading to the second. So first, he went to the first room and searched the empty area. Easily, he noticed that something is loose on the floor so when he opened it, there was a red key hidden in it. Pleased, Casey took it and swam to the next room. There, he saw many drawers. It didn't take long as after opening 3 drawers, he found a blue key kept in one of them. So without hesitation, he swam to the next room and there, he saw some broken walls that have holes. He did a thorough search in all the holes until he found a green key. So after exploring a little more on the first level, Casey decided to swim up to the second level and at the same time, never noticed that Buzzo and Melmo just entered the palace. Fortunately, they never noticed Casey.

Now on the second level, Casey went to a room and saw many pictures of some old royal family. "I wonder much about who they are and their history." Casey thought as he examined the pictures and at the same time arranged them neatly but when doing it on a large picture frame, a purple key dropped from behind the frame. Surprised and impressed, Casey took the key and swam to the next room. There, he found an old grandfather's clock. "Seems old and broken." Casey thought when he noticed something, the pendulum on the clock has something on it. He carefully put his hand through the casing since the glass on the clock was broken and took out a yellow key. "How surprising." Casey thought as he swam to 2 other rooms but no clue. Now at the last room, it was empty. Casey looked around and he could see nothing at all. No clue. He then looked up and saw, "A hole!" He thought as he swam up through it. Soon enough, he appeared to be in some dark area so using his flashlight, he explored the area and saw something green and it's a key!. Taking it, Casey looked at the keys he found. 6 in total with different colours. "Interesting. I believe this is the answer to the riddle." He thought as he swam his way down to the first level.

However when he swam down, Buzzo and Melmo appeared to be waiting for him as they smiled and Casey cringed. They stared at each other for a moment. Then, Melmo stretched out his arms and grabbed the keys! Buzzo then transformed his hands into energy sword blades and pointed them at Casey. Then, Melmo nodded at him and the 2 rats along with Casey who got his hands tied up with ropes that are on the floor as their prisoner went to the throne room.

Now inside, Melmo went to the first treasure chest and noticed that the locks have letters with a locking pick. They are arranged as R, B, Y, G, P and O. "Hmmpf! Too easy." Melmo thought as he took the keys and placed them in each lock according to the colour. However, when he opened the chest, nothing was inside. Melmo looked surprised as he decided to open the second chest which has the letter locks arranged as P, O, G, Y, B and R. Melmo did the same thing and the chest also showed the result. It's starting to get annoying as he went to the last one which has, R, Y, P, B, G and O. The result? The same.

Since all 3 chests are opened and contain nothing, Buzzo swam to Melmo and both started arguing using hand gestures and signals. Casey watched them for a moment and suddenly remembered something. "Only one holds the reward and...I get it now! But the only problem is only 3 are here! What if..." His eyes lit up but first, he wriggled his hands free off the ropes since the water pressure easily loosen them and went into hiding. It didn't take long for Buzzo and Melmo to suspect the prisoner is gone because they swam out to search for him but never knew that when they left the room, they never noticed Casey who was waiting beside them and so quietly, he swam back in and removed the keys that are still on the last treasure chest.

Now as he recalled, "There must be more to this than meets the eye." Casey thought as he swam around the room hoping to find any hidden and unexplored areas but there was nothing after a while. "It sure is challenging." He thought again as he landed his feet on the floor when, "CLICK!" He felt it and looked at the front to see the throne turning clockwise with the wall and it revealed another treasure chest behind the wall! Swimming to it, Casey noticed the letter locks and they are arranged as, R, O, Y, G, B and P! Without hesitation, Casey put the keys on the locks and the chest opened up and inside the chest is...

...

...

...

...

...

The Water Token! It is also platinum except the front has 3 thick wavy lines on it representing and symbolizing it's elemental power and the lines are made out of sapphire. Elated, Casey kept it and prepared to leave when the 2 rats appeared in front of him! Knowing that he has the token, Melmo stretched out but Casey avoided them and swam past them. Furious, the rats pursued him as they exit the palace and all Casey needs to do is to swim to the surface.

As he swam, he had an idea. Passing by the red and green arrows, Casey swam to the direction of where the red arrow was pointing and the 2 rats followed him but as they should have known what happened before when they did the same thing because soon enough, the same shark swam with it's jaws open and the 2 rats swam away in horror. Then from the rocks, Casey emerged from behind and swam his way out of the area. Once it's done, he prepared to surface when he saw something on the seabed. He swam to it and found something interesting. Taking it, he made his way out of the water.

 **At the surface...**

Monty appeared to be killing time by reading a comic book when Casey resurfaced. "Found anything?" He asked. "No time to explain. Take me back to the dock." Casey ordered as the pelican went to start the engines and the speedboat sped back.

 **At the dock...**

When they returned, "Thanks for letting rent the stuff." thanked Casey as they prepare to get inside the shop when they saw Chunko and Zombo playing rock, paper and scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors!" They chanted. "Zombo wins 3 in a row." said Zombo. "No fair! Why do you always...HEY! It's that cat!" Both rats turned to Casey and Monty and they grinned evilly as they walked towards them. Casey and Monty backed off when they heard something. From behind, Buzzo and Melmo finally caught up to them as the rats from both sides got ready. Then, Chunko used his round body and started rolling towards them. Zombo charged with great speed and fury and as they got close. "Hold on Casey!" using his beak to grip on the wetsuit, Monty flew up a bit high and the 2 rats passed them by. "OH NO!" Buzzo and Melmo exclaimed as Chunko and Zombo who realized it tried to stop but it was too late as they collided onto them and all 4 fell onto the speedboat Buzzo and Melmo used. Also, Buzzo accidentally started the engine and the speedboat sped off with the 4 rats onboard

Once they are gone. "Sorry for the trouble I brought." Casey apologized. "I never expected something like this to happen. Well, since you rented the equipment, it will cost you $30."

"Oh...about that...I don't have any money."

"WHAT?"

"But, I got something that you might want to know." Casey then showed it to him. "My favourite lure! How did you manage to find it?"

"Well, I could have sworn I saw a fish lying on the seabed..."

"Oh I must repay you for this! Maybe...the scuba equipment I rented out to you can be free of charge! No payment is needed!" Casey beamed in joy to himself as he looked at the sunset. "It's getting dark." He exclaimed. "Indeed. So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I was planning to go to the Thunder Shrine as my next destination to find another treasure."

"Treasure eh? Speaking of which, you found any in the water?"

"Oh yes. Here, let me show you." Casey showed Monty the Water Token. "Sliver and sapphire. Rare and valuable. You sure struck much to find such treasure!"

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"No problem. Well, since it's getting dark like what you said just now, come and stay with me. Then tomorrow, you can go your way and continue your journey. I will provide for you and it will be another way to repay you for finding my favourite lure."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Casey shook his wing as Monty opened his shop. "All your stuff is inside my shop safe and sound. Now come, I shall prepare dinner." So the 2 went in and before Casey does that, he looked at the sky. "Hold on guys. I will soon find a way to free you and stop Ratso at all costs! No matter what happens, I will continue on without giving up." He then went in as a crash can be heard from a distance as on the beach, 4 rats were in a daze and a damaged speedboat landed on them. Ouch. Seems like they'll be stuck inside for a while and for now.

 **Well, it was fun underwater for Casey to explore and to find the Water Token which he successfully did. What will happen next? Find out as the quest continues in the 5th chapter...**


	5. The Thunder Shrine

**Previously, Casey went underwater and got the Water Token. He nearly got caught by the henchrats but got away. So, here's the next part of the quest! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Thunder Shrine**

The next day in the morning, Casey came out refreshed and ready to continue his quest. Monty can be seen giving him some supplies and gear for his quest. "Okay, all packed up!" He said. "Thanks. See you again." Casey and Monty shook hand and wing as Casey departed for the next location. At the same time from yesterday, the wrecked speedboat on the beach was lifted up thanks to Zombo. "Okay, we are out." said Zombo. "Finally! We've been stuck here all night. We better not delay. We have to catch up with that cat and steal the next token from him!" declared Buzzo. "If my instincts are correct, he is heading to the third location which is known as the Thunder Shrine where the Lightning Token is." said Melmo. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's beat him to the location first!" said Chunko. The rats quickly got out of the wreckage and hurried off as Monty noticed the wreckage after watching Casey leave. "Strange. How did it get here? Oh well, I'll have it fixed then." So the pelican went to get his tools and soon enough began the repairs.

 **So far...**

Casey is walking and checking the map. "Located on the mountains." He said as he looked at the mountains. "They appear to be close together or maybe, the mountains are all surrounding it. Who know? Well, I better see for myself!" So Casey continued walking through the forest until he reached the base of the mountain. "This will be a one long climb up to the summit." So Casey started climbing his way up as he walked his way up and sometimes, jumped to the next ledge.

At the same time, "C'mon boys. Let's hurry!" Buzzo ordered as his hands transformed into scissor claws and he started scaling up. Zombo climbed up next and Melmo stretched up and grabbed onto some part of the mountain and started climbing. Lastly, Chunko bounced up high using his round body and managed to catch up with Buzzo and soon, all 4 rats began climbing their way up hoping to beat Casey to the location.

2 hours had passed and Casey only climbed half the mountain. "This terrain is rough and I better watch my step. Or else..." His feet started to shake and shiver as he looked down. It was pretty high but he climbed on walking up the mountain while the rats at the other side kept climbing

 **Soon enough...**

Another 2 hours had passed and Casey finally reached the summit. There, he could the Thunder Shrine from the top. "Perfect! It's definitely...what's the word?...

...

...

...

"Oh yeah, surrounded. Yeah, surrounded by the mountains. Well, time for lunch." He sat down and unpacked the sling bag and opened a cube revealing more sandwiches of any flavour. Hungrily, he began eating his lunch

15 minutes had passed and as he ate a ham and cheese sandwich, he never noticed that the 4 rats also reached the summit. "Good. We got here and..." Buzzo stopped when he saw Casey having his lunch break. "Good. While he takes his own sweet time, we'll go ahead and take the token for our boss!" Buzzo told the others quietly. "That's not a half-bad idea. But can we also sneak behind him and try to take the other tokens he has?" Chunko suggested quietly. "No, he'll find out and run away ahead to get the treasure. I say, we go ahead like what they say, the early bird catches the worm! Got it?" All nodded at Buzzo's plan and quietly went ahead but, "Uh...Zombo sees no cat."

"What?" They turned and Casey was nowhere to be seen. "Great. Just great. Well, no choice but to catch up. Move!" Without hesitation, the rats made their way down.

 **Meanwhile...**

Casey made his down feeling full. "Monty sure knows how to make very good sandwiches." He said as he slid down gently and soon enough, he arrived at the Thunder Shrine. But there was a gate in front of him and on the handles of the gate is a combination lock. "Another riddle to solve." Casey sighed about it but noticed a clue on the left side of the gate which is, "9/3x2+1-5"

"Is it suppose in order or something?" Casey thought as he decided to give it a try. First, he studied the clue. After that, he took the padlock and began unlocking the code by turning the dial. First, he turned it to 3. Next, 6. Then, 7 and finally, 2. The lock was instantly unlocked. "Oh yeah!" Casey exclaimed as he opened the gate and entered the place.

Inside, he could see some shelters and benches as he walked straight and crossed a bridge that was ahead of him and came to a large stairway that leads to the top. "This must be where the shrine is located." Casey thought. "It's gonna be a long way up." He then started climbing up the stairs which took him 25 steps to do so and upon reaching the first level, "Huh? I don't see another flight of stairs?!" A confused Casey exclaimed as he looked around hoping that there's another way up but there wasn't. Then, Casey looked down and noticed that the ground has letters on it. He took a closer look. On his left, are some letters on it and they are arranged as...

 _Gh_

 _Ya_

 _Vio_

"It sounds like a matching game." said Casey as he also saw lines on the ground that connect to the right but there are 3 rectangular marked spaces and around him are 3 stone blocks that have these letters.

 _lin_

 _ost_

 _cht_

"Just as I thought." Casey then saw a message on a sign to his southwest. It says.

 _Each matching will bring you to a higher level and closer to the prize. Be warned, one mismatch will be your end_

"Okay, it's really dangerous so let's get started." Casey began to move the first block which is labelled as the _ost_ and began moving it to the marked space. "Which one does it match?" he studied the letters for a moment. Then, "AHA!" He has thought of it as he moved the block into a marked space at the lower position as the line was connected from top left to bottom right. He then moved the next block into the top left in which from the left, the line connects from centre left to top right and finally, the final block onto the centre right in which it was connected by the bottom right. Once all 3 blocks are on the marked spaces, Casey examined them all and it was arranged in a way that words are formed.

 _Gh-ost=Ghost_

 _Ya-cht=Yacht_

 _Vio-lin=Violin_

While Casey was examining the arrangement, a rumbling sound was heard. He then noticed that the stone blocks he moved to the marked spaces began sinking down until it fits in perfectly. Then, he looked up and saw the wall in front of him was opening up as a stairway appeared and moved towards him. Casey held his ground until the stairway stopped a few inches away from him. "Oh yeah! To the next level!" Casey cheered as he climbed his way up.

 **Down there...**

The 4 henchrats have arrived and saw the stairway. "Zombo is tired. Zombo needs to rest."

"We have no time for that big guy! We got a token to claim!" Buzzo stated as the rat began climbing up the stairway

 **Back there...**

After climbing another 25 steps, Casey faced a similar matching game except it's different because it has numbers arranged as...

 _3/4_

 _1/7_

 _5/8_

"So 'fractional'." Casey stated as he looked at the stone blocks that have pictures in which they are...

 _a slice of pie in a pie dish_

 _5 slices of pizza in a pan_

 _9 slices of cake on a platter_

"Sounds hard." said Casey as he studied the area. Then, a smile appeared on his face as he began moving the block with the picture of the slices of pizza. "Frankie was awarded the "Best Pizza Maker" for his skills in making pizza." Casey smiled to himself as he moved the block to a marked space that was at the top right and it connects to the bottom left. After that, he moved the block with the slice of pie. "Eleanor once baked an apple pie and let me sampled it. The taste wasn't so bad." Casey stated as he moved it to another marked space in which it was connected from the centre right to centre left. Finally, he moved the last block to the last marked space. "When we celebrated Pierre's birthday, he got a large chocolate cake and had the largest slice out of the other slices we got." Casey recalled as he moved it to the bottom right that connects to the top left and thus, he completed it as he looked at the arrangement as followed...

 _3/4-9 slices of cake on a platter_ (because 3/4*3=9/12)

 _1/7-a slice of pie in a pie dish_

 _5/8-5 slices of pizza in a pan_

Now that it was completed, the same thing happened from just now as the stone blocks sank and fit in perfectly anf another stairway appeared in front of Casey through the wall in front of him that opened the way. Excited, Casey climbed the next flight of stairs.

 **At the same time...**

"This is...a long...way if you...ask me..." Melmo was panting and breathing heavily as Buzzo who was very tired from climbing stated. "Okay, okay break time for a short while and we'll continue on!" The rats felt relieved and slammed onto the ground to rest and Chunko ended up shaking the place a bit though.

 **Now back there...**

"So far, I should be near." said Casey as he came across another matching game. "Uh-oh. They don't look so familiar. Maybe a bit though." He appeared to be looking at the pictures on the left side and here's their description.

 _An armoured vehicle with a cannon turret and metal tracks_

 _An aircraft with missiles and bombs_

 _A ship with cannon turrets and anti-aircraft batteries_

"Yep. A bit unfamiliar but it seems logical enough to solve it." said Casey as he went to the stone blocks and found some answers

 _Tank_

 _Fighter Jet_

 _Battleship_

"Now it's logical enough o solve it!" Casey exclaimed as he started moving the stone block which has the word, tank to the centre right marked space that connects to the top left. After that, he moved the fighter jet block onto the bottom right marked space that connects to the centre left and finally, the block with the battleship to the top right marked space that links to the bottom left and soon enough, the same result and Casey advanced on.

By the time he reached the stairway which totalled up to 100 steps. "There it is!" In front of him is the Thunder Shrine which looks like the shrines in Japan and there, is lightning bolt symbol on the wall in the shirne. He went to it and found a yellow box lying in front of him on a table or sort. He went to open it and there...

...

...

...

...

...

Was the Lightning Token lying inside the box! It's also made out of platinum and it has a lightning bolt symbol to represent and symbolize it's elemental power. Casey examined it as he also noticed that the symbol is made out of topaz. "Yes! 3 out of 6! I'm halfway through to finish the quest! All I need to do is to find the rest and-"

"KSH!"

From behind, the tired rats appeared. Casey turned in surprise to see them breathing heavily as Buzzo spoke up. "Okay...surrender...or..."

"Not a chance!" Casey zipped past them and made his way down. The rats may be tired but they tried to pursue him and when they went down the stairway, Zombo stepped onto something. "Uh-oh." he exclaimed as a large boulder appeared onto the stairs and rolled down! All the rats ran from it and likewise, Casey. Soon, all 5 animals ran from the large boulder and Melmo got the chance to grab the token! "Got it!"

"No way!" Casey grabbed it back and they began pulling it to each other as they continued running from the boulder and once they reached the ground, Melmo tripped and Casey got it! As for the boulder, it made it's way down and Zombo who was severely tired stopped to rest and then, the boulder hit him but bounced off him and was bounced up in the air and it crashed onto a mountain structure forming a large hole. "A way out! Well, bye-bye!" Casey made a mad dash through the hole leaving the tired rats behind. "No fair! I was so close and so tired..." whined Melmo. "Drat! We lost big time! Oh... too tired... to talk!" Buzzo exclaimed with stress as all 4 rats soon enough passed out.

 **While this was happening...**

A mad dash was worth to speed up and escape as Casey stopped to drink some water from a water bottle. "I sure am glad Monty gave it to me! I definitely need it when I feel thirsty!" said Casey as he drank it in gulps. After that, he took out the 3 tokens he had. "Halfway through. Now, next location should be..." He took out the map from the sling bag and read it. "The Altar of Tranquil Breeze. It's in a forest and it should be nearby! Good, off we go to search for the Wind Token!" As Casey prepared to move out, he turned and noticed something about the mountains. "Wait a second...

...

...

...

"It's none other than Mt Jumpmore! Who would have guessed that the token will be located behind the mountains! What a surprise!" Casey chuckled about it as he moved out to his next location.

 **What a tiring journey to climb up steps and find the Lightning Token. How will the journey go on in chapter 5? You'll find out soon enough!**


	6. The Altar of Tranquil Breeze

**Previously, Casey successfully acquired the Lightning Token without getting struck down and thus collected half of the tokens. Will he acquire them all? Let's find out in the next part of the quest!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Altar of Tranquil Breeze**

After surviving the perils in the mountain area, Casey moved on as he walked around the forest. "Soon, it will get dark and nightfall will arrive. I must find the Wind Token before it happens." said Casey as he continued walking through the forest.

 **Now back at JumpStartville...**

Ratso can be seen putting the mirrors of the imprisoned inhabitants in the Frog Manor which he took over and renamed it into, the Rat Manor. "I can't believe he used my house as his new home!" CJ exclaimed as he and the others are still trapped in the large mirror and it's the only one Ratso plans to keep outside. Soon enough, Ratso emerged and channelled his dark energy and summoned a vision of Casey walking in the forest. He took a closer look and appeared to be pissed. "That cat got 3 elemental tokens out of 6! I don't know why my boys aren't doing their job or else they'll feel my wrath!" He exclaimed as he fired a dark bolt at a tree breaking it down. When the JumpStart gang heard that, "Whoa! Casey sure knows what to do!" said Frankie. "Will he able to find these, so-called tokens?" asked Kisha. "We'll find out soon enough, at least, he's getting used to adventure despite not being his type of learning since he's the athlete." said CJ. "And I also wonder what are the elemental tokens Ratso' talking about?" asked Eleanor. "You'll find out soon enough. I hope we all can get out of the mirrors." said Edison. "Yeah. Plus, I'm hungry." added Pierre. "SILENCE!" All cringed as Ratso approached them. "You can hope for him but it won't last once I get my hands on the treasure and rule the world!" declared Ratso and he laughed evilly.

 **Back at the forest...**

An hour had passed and Casey was still trying to find the location when he looked up and saw some grassy hedges in front of him. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around and then, saw a sign that says.

 _A maze of endless turns and detours will determine the fate of one who journeys in for the reward to behold._

"So the Altar of Tranquil Breeze is in the maze? But how will I know where it will be?" Casey wondered as he entered the maze.

Inside the maze, Casey walked straight and saw 3 passageways. Straight, left and right. "Uh oh...how will I know which way to go?" Already as he pondered about it, gusts of wind blew in different directions and Casey felt lost and confused when he felt his dark orange hair being blown around. "Can't the wind cut it out? I love my hair to stay that way." He complained as the wind continue to blow around when it blew his blue baseball cap to the right. "HEY!" Casey went after it and when he tried to catch it, the wind blew it to the north and Casey went after it and then, before he could catch it, it blew to the right again and Casey ended up leaping in the air and finally caught it. Then, he turned to the north and saw something in front of him. A dead end but it has something on it. He went there and gently touched the hedges only to realize something. "This maze isn't made out of the hedges, it's vines and leaves covering stonewalls!" Casey removed the vines and soon enough, he could see a part of the stonewall and he saw something on it.

 **SP_ _ NG**

 **R_BO_S**

 **_OCK_Y**

Below, is a message.

 _Hidden passages the maze has, unlock through letters but one mistake will keep it sealed for all eternity_

Casey studied it as he leaned to his left and felt something. He removed the vines and leaves to see tiles containing letters. "Sounds complicated. There were 12 tiles containing letters. Casey studied the riddle and looked at the letter tiles which have the letters, L, I, P, Z, H, E, O, S, T, B, N & R. "Let's see..." Casey studied them one more time and decided to give it a try. First, he focused on the second word. "Let's first use the vowels and then, the consonants. Eleanor did taught me how to fill in the 'blanks'." Casey used the E first and then, the I. Both do not make sense. Then, he used the O and it made sense. "I know what the word is!" He realized as he used the T and completed it. After that, examined the last word. He used the consonants to see some matches. "Nope...B can't match it...Z doesn't make sense to match it...H...Okay!" He put the H and then, used the I but stopped to see it won't make it right so he used the E and completed the word. Finally, the first one as he found many consonants unmatched but only R and I match and make sense on the word So once the selected tiles are in place. They are arranged as...

 **SPRING**

 **ROBOTS**

 **HOCKEY**

Since Casey filled the missing spaces, the wall sank down revealing a passageway. At the same time, the wind blew his cap off to the direction of the revealed passageway. Casey went after it as his cap was blown to the west, south, west again, south again and west and another dead end to the north. Casey was breathing heavily as he fixed his cap back onto his head with his tuft of dark orange hair sticking out. He then saw the dead end and another riddle to it.

 **15+_-9+4=_**

 **_x8+_=19**

 **12/3x_+7-_=10**

"Now that's really challenging! If Hopsalot is here. He could really give me a hand on it!' Casey exclaimed as he looked to his left and right ad found 20 wooden tiles with numbers ranging from 1 to 20 after removing the vines covering them. "I guess I'll just remember what I've learnt." Casey began comparing the numbers onto the riddle. For the top one, he used numbers above 10 and also realized that it is the only number to match especially when he remembered that he only has number tiles ranging from 1 to 20 so he used only the 10 and 20 number tiles on the top. The next one which is the middle one was a bit confusing so Casey just checked the numbers. "If I put the 8, it won't make sense. If I'm correct, both numbers should be less than 5. Right." So Casey ran a few examining tests by checking the numbers. "Let's see...4 here...no...3? Let's give it a try and maybe...2 will do." Seems like Casey completed it because the last one is a tricky one. "Okay, I guess the 5 should be one of the answers and I need to choose between the 2 digits." Casey began studying the numbers and trying to see which one fits until, "How about the 17?" So he gave it a try and soon enough, all are filled

 **15+10-9+4=20**

 **2x8+3=19**

 **12/3x5+7-17=10**

Now that they are filled, the wall sank down revealing another passageway in the maze and at the same time, the wind blew his cap off. "OH COME ON!" Casey complained loudly as he gave chase again.

After going north, west, north again, east, north again, east again and south, Casey caught it and at the same time, turned to his left and saw a riddle written as.

 **S**

 **M**

 **T**

 **W**

 **T**

 **F**

 **S**

Below is another riddle that sounds challenging and it has a clue below it

 _7 in 1 is where we daily spend our lives doing our own things_

 _Clue: What rhymes with weak?_

"That's it? Such long blanks?" Casey wondered as he noticed some long rectangular boards and some more letter tiles except the vowels are doubled and there were only 10 consonants which are C, K, J, Q, V, X, Z, F, H & L after he removed the vines covering the tiles. "Wait a second..." Casey studied them for a moment and then, "This is too easy!" So Casey put the boards in place and they are formed as...

 **SUNDAY**

 **MONDAY**

 **TUESDAY**

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **THRUSDAY**

 **FRIDAY**

 **SATURDAY**

"The only problem is that the riddle is a bit challenging." said Casey as he studied the words he formed when, "7 in 1. 7 days in a week! Yes, that's it!" He formed the word below the second riddle and the wall sank down and his cap was blown. "Okay, this is getting annoying!" A pissed Casey complained as he ran after it.

Having gone east, north, west, south and east again, Casey grabbed his baseball cap and fixed it back along with his hair and looked to the front to see-"I know! I know!" Okay then, here's what it's written as...

 **JA_UAR_ ,** **_EBRU_Y**

 **MAR_ _ ,** **APR_ _**

 **_AY ,** **JUN_**

 **_ULY ,** **A_ _UST**

 **_E_ _EMBER ,** **OCT_BE_**

 **NO_E_BER ,** **_ECEM_ER**

Plus, a question

 _How many days form a year?_

"WHAT?! How can I answer the last part of it?!" Casey exclaimed realizing the difficulty level increases as he journey on. Fortunately, he found some tiles that are in alphabetical order and in the number sequence from 1 to 9 after removing the vines off them. "This may be easy for the first part but the last part will be a problem if I don't find a solution to the answer!" Casey thought as a few drops of sweat trickled down to the ground from his orange fur. But he continued on as he started putting the letter tiles on the missing blanks. "All these seems familiar. Are they..." Casey studied them a bit more and light blub appeared above his head and he switched it on. "Let's fill them up!" With a determined smile, Casey began filling them up by checking the letters carefully and putting them in. Within 10 minutes, all are filled as it follows.

 **JANUARY , FEBRUARY**

 **MARCH , APRIL**

 **MAY , JUNE**

 **JULY , AUGUST**

 **SEPTEMBER , OCTOBER**

 **NOVEMBER , DECEMBER**

"Well, 12 months equals a year. Now all I need to do is to guess how many days are in a year." Casey looked at the number tiles and felt a bit uneasy. "Well, if I can't decide, then I'll just guess." So slowly but surely, Casey put the 3, then 6 and 5 onto the missing space below the other filled answers which was formed into...

...

...

...

The number 365.

After that, he waited. "I guess it's the wrong answer." He was wrong based on his words because the wall all of a sudden sank down! This time, in front of him is, "The Altar of Tranquil Breeze!" He went to it and there, was the altar lying on a stone floor and behind it are 2 banners on both sides with a symbol that consists of a large circle with 3 crests surrounding it. It's like as if they are being dispersed by the circle and speaking of which, right on the centre of the altar is a glass case and inside the case...

...

...

...

...

...

Is the Wind Token! The platinum token with the emerald circle and 3 crests surrounding it represents and symbolizes it's elemental power. Without hesitation, Casey opened the case and took out the token. "What a beauty! Just like the other tokens." The gust of wind can being blown and Casey felt it. "It's like as if the wind is guiding me to the treasure. I am really grateful about it. Well now that I got the token, I better leave the maze and-" All of a sudden, a rumbling sound was heard and then, crashing can be heard too. Casey turned behind and something broke throw the stone wall and the vines covering them and, "ZOMBO SMASH THROUGH!" Soon enough, the large brawny rat smashed through. Then, Chunko rolled through breaking the walls down and Buzzo drilled through with his energy drills that transformed back into his hands with Melmo behind. "Going somewhere? You're surrounded. Better you surrender the tokens than try to escape from us." said Buzzo as his hands transformed into maces. "Well, you can try!" Casey ran towards Zombo and slid under him. "GET HIM!" Chunko shouted as all 4 rats used their abilities and began wrecking havoc around the maze just like the game of Pacman where Casey is the pac and the rats are the ghosts trying to subdue him. "I wonder how did they get here so quickly?!" Casey exclaimed as Zombo broke through in front of him and Melmo stretched in behind. "Easy. We took a shortcut that lead us right here! Simple as that!" Melmo stretched out to deliver some punches but Casey leap over a hedge and Melmo accidentally punched Zombo. "ZOMBO IS ANGRY!"

"Oh no!" Melmo watched as Zombo charged and slammed him off. "BAM!" Melmo crashed onto a wall and Casey can be seen running from Chunko who's steamrolling towards him. Then, Buzzo appeared in front of him. "Hehehe. Goodbye cat." He then charged with his energy maces up high. Casey kept running and had an idea. He stopped. When Buzzo got close. Casey jumped over and "SQUISH!" Chunko rolled past him and Buzzo wasn't seen. "Phew! That was a close call. If I didn't do that. I would have been squashed and flatten like a pancake!" Casey then saw a opening and went through thus escaping from the clutches of the henchrats.

Soon enough, "Rats! We lost him!" Melmo exclaimed as the rats gathered around. "Uh...Where's Buzzo?" asked Zombo. Then, Chunko felt something and soon enough, Buzzo is stuck behind his back flat. Zombo removed him off and shook him back to shape. "ACK! ACK! We may have lost him but it won't stop us from getting the treasure from him! Let's move out!" The rats obeyed and left the maze.

 **In the forest...**

Casey was glad he escaped and is seen reading the map. "Next is the Earth Token located in the Underground Desert Ruins but...where can I find a desert?" The gust of wind blew again and Casey could feel it. "Okay...follow the wind direction!" So he began following it until he reached the end of the forest. There, a gate was on the grass. "This is no ordinary gate." said Casey as he went to it. A sign was placed beside it and it says.

 _The journey never ends until the pieces of the treasure are collected. The last 2 are located outside of this area and here, this gate known as the Warp Portal will warp you to your next location. If one has the courage, step right in, a choice must be made, will one cower in fear or be prepared to face the dangers as it speaks._

Casey looked at the active gate for a moment. He looked back. And then, nodding to himself, Casey stepped right into the Warp Portal and vanished through it.

 **This journey gets more exciting and adventurous as Casey is almost done collecting the treasures, will he overcome all odds? Find out in Chapter 7!**


	7. The Underground Desert Ruins

**Previously, an endless garden maze was complete chaos between Casey and the henchrats but still, Casey acquired the Wind Token and is now moving on to the next one as we speak**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Underground Desert Ruins**

After entering the Warp Portal, Casey found himself being warped in as he felt dizzy and unconscious during the warp. Then, everything went blank

 **Later...**

Everything is still blank until slowly but surely, it was opening up. Then, "Oh...where am I? Is this the desert?" Casey stood up and looked around, he could see nothing but sand and cacti around the area. He looked behind and there, was a Warp Portal. "I guess I'm at the right place and it sure is scorching hot." Casey wiped off some sweat and started walking on the sand. Since he's wearing shoes, he can't feel the heat and burn from the sand but the temperature is very hot. As hot as a heatwave.

 **Back there...**

The 4 rats continued searching for Casey high and low. "Grrr...this is impossible! He should be around here somewhere!" Buzzo complained. "I agree. It's clearly unknown how he can evade us even though he is around the area." said Melmo. Just then, "Hey guys! Look at what I've found!" Recognizing the voice to be Chunko, the rats went to the him and there, "Big gate." said Zombo. "This is no ordinary gate I can tell." said Melmo. "Yeah. I wonder what will happen if we go through it?" asked Chunko. "Wanna find out? GO!" Buzzo kicked Chunko in and along with the others, they jumped in and vanished.

 **Back at the desert...**

As the sun continue to beat down some heat to the surface, Casey is feeling weak as he continued walking around the hot and dry desert. "I'm...so...thirsty." He breathed heavily as beads of perspiration trickled down and each drop that touches the sandy ground, it evaporates instantly. "Too...hot! Can't...bear it...any longer..." His green eyes gazed around the heat signatures and waves and they caught something. "Is...that...an oasis?" He treaded slowly to it as the heat continues it's solar effect on the land.

15 minutes later due to walking slowly, Casey reached it but, "What?" He saw nothing. "It must be...a...mirage. I remember CJ experiencing...it." he thought slowly. "But now, I don't know how long I can survive under this scorching desert to find the location that seals the Earth Token..." He looked around and saw another oasis. he walked there slowly but surely.

After another 15 minutes later, he reached it and this time, "Finally! A real oasis!" A smile appeared as he rested under the shades of some palm trees and drank the fresh water from the small lake. "I wish I can swim in here. Good thing I have this from the shop at the beach." Casey dug through the sling bag and pulled out a blue swim trunks with a green line on the sides. He went behind the palm trees and within a minute, he emerged in his swimwear. "CANNONBALL!" and a splash can be heard.

 **Some time later...**

Back at the Warp Portal that Casey got out, the rats too got out landing on the sand. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" They yelped and began running around with their bare feet as the sand continues to burn them. Only Zombo doesn't feel a thing so the 3 rats cling to him. "Zombo. Be good and take us around."

"Okay. Where?"

"Uh...Just walk straight until we see something."

"Okay." The impassive rat then started walking with his companions clinging to him and it's more like they're hitching a ride on him.

 **Back at the oasis...**

30 minutes later, Casey got out of the lake wet and refreshed from his swim. "That was fun. Well, time to get going." He got himself dried up and went behind the palm trees and within a minute, is back to his usual appearance. "Okay now let's-" He tripped over something. "Huh?" It surprised him as he swept the sand off the thing he tripped and to his surprise, it was a square door with a symbol that is a diamond split into 5 parts. 2 are triangles top and bottom, 2 are trapeziums and the centre shape like 2 trapeziums joined together. Casey looked closely and saw numbers on the shapes. He even noticed a sign on the grass

 _A key combination to unlock the passageway to the underground where only darkness dwells._

One word made Casey shiver but he decided to get going. he then noticed that the shapes have a number on them each and from top to bottom, they are 500, 2000, 125, 1000, 250. "Hmmm...how do I unlock it?" he began walking around the sealed entrance when his foot stepped on one of the shapes and it sank down. "I see." But the problem is the numbers and Casey stepped on the 2000. "Maybe it's backwards." So Casey tried to first remember which number is from largest to smallest. But it was a struggle as he pressed the 500, 1000, 125 and 250 in order but once all are pressed, they went back up. "Wrong it is." said Casey as he tried 250, 2000, 500, 1000 and 125 but it was still locked. He then tired 1000, 2000, 125, 250 and 500. Still, it's not the combination key to unlock the entrance to the underground.

After 6 tries, "I don't understand." he exclaimed. "I tried to make a sequence but they all don't make sense! What could it be?" He did some deep thought for a few minutes. Then, "Okay, this time. I guarantee it might be the passageway." So Casey began as he first pressed 125, next 250, then 500, 1000 and finally, 2000. As soon as he pressed them down. A rumbling sound was heard and the square platform door began to split apart opening the access way down! "Okay. Now the hardest part is..."

...

...

...

He swallowed hard. "The darkness in the underground." So taking out the flashlight, Casey went there and used a ladder that will lead him down...

...

...

...

Into the darkness underground where the Earth Token was buried.

 **Inside the darkness...**

After scaling 100 feet down, Casey touched ground, switched on the flashlight and looked around. Through the light, he can see a passageway and he walked carefully. He continued shivering in fear as he walked into the darkness straight and as he saw many skulls, bones and rats and spiders scurrying around. As he walked on, he came across 3 more. One to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead. "Which way to go?" He decided to try walking straight so as he passed through, "I wonder what I'll see as I walked on." thought Casey as his flashlight saw a doorpost. "I don't see anything through. I wonder why?" Casey thought with worry as he walked through when, "Whoa, Whoa! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He nearly lost his footing and almost fell off once he entered, he even cling to the ledge and used his tail to catch the falling flashlight. "Oh no!" It's a dead end which leads down to a bottomless darkness! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Casey panicked as he got up and ran out of the passageway terrified of what he experienced. Once he's back at the intersection, "That was close call! Well, I better pick another. I hope I don't fall into the same ordeal!" He decided to go to the right and so he did.

 **Back at the desert...**

Zombo continued walking with the 3 rats clinging to him. Melmo was exhausted from the heat when, "Look! An oasis!" All stopped and saw it. "Zombo. Take us there!" Buzzo ordered. "Okay." he walked his way there but when they arrived. "HEY! Where is it? One minute it's there and the next minute it's gone?!" Chunko exclaimed. The rats were confused about it. "Uh...what oasis?" a confused Zombo asked them. "An oasis is a small area with fresh water and with plants around it for shade." Melmo explained to him. "Oh...like that one over there?" Zombo pointed at another one somehow. "Quick Zombo! Get us there quickly and move fast!" Buzzo ordered as he obeyed and went there.

Soon enough, "Yes! A real one and what's this? Aha! We found the location! The cat may have reached there first but we'll catch but first, we'll take water!" Buzzo declared. The rats got off Zombo and went to refresh themselves.

 **Back at the underground...**

Taking the right turn, Casey walked to the direction and found a staircase on his left. He went down and and turned left again to see another passageway with bony litter and tiny creatures and bugs scurrying around. He went through it and when he entered the next area, "Uh-oh. I don't see another way over to that area on my right side." The flashlight revealed a great divide as 2 areas are separated by a large area. Casey was scared recalling what happened just now. The flashlight also noticed that the floor has many number tiles on it. "I wonder why?" He thought as the light revealed numbers on the wall which are 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 10, 15, 25, 30, 50, 75, 125, 150, 250 and 375. Below is a message.

 _One out of the many answers is the key to the other side and with the numbers which are multiplies of it._

"Okay...so what will happen if I stepped on the wrong answer?" Casey decided to give it a test so he carefully readied his shoes. He carefully and gently used the front to tap a number tile which has the 800 and he did it on the corner of the tile. When he gently pressed it down, "SHING!" A long spike emerged from the centre of the tile and Casey was frightened. "Now that is some trap!" He exclaimed as he began looking at the number tiles. "Only one is correct out of the many but how will I know?" Casey looked at the number tiles again. There are currently 49 out of 50 since he stepped on one of them to see what happens and all the tiles are 3 digit numbers. "I really do not understand this but maybe I'll just step on some of them." So he carefully stepped on the corner of the tile number 857 and a spike appeared. He stepped on the same spot on the tile number 333 and another spike popped out. Then, on tile number 172, the same result and likewise, 5 more number tiles. Soon enough, "This is taking too long. I should probably study the numbers on the wall which are the 'multiples'." So he studied them for a moment and while he was studying them, he was also walking a few steps back when, "CLICK!"

"Oops!" He accidentally stepped on the number tile 750 and a rumbling sound was heard. Casey shone the flashlight and saw 2 platforms emerging from both ends of the area and they linked up forming a bridge. "Oh...I see now! The number 750 is the number that can divided by these multiples!" With understanding, Casey crossed the bridge and reached the other side and to another passageway.

 **Back at the desert again...**

Once the rats are refreshed, they jumped into the underground which was not a wise move as, "CRASH!"

"OW!" It was pitch black and all can't see. Fortunately, "My energy weapons emit a light source thus enabling us to see in the dark." Buzzo's hands transformed into dark energy blades and using them, he lead the rats straight and at the intersection, they took the left turn.

 **Now back to Casey...**

As Casey continued on. "It gets darker and more dangerous as I move down." He thought as he entered an area to his left. He saw many X and Os on tiles. "Interesting." Casey decided to run another test as he picked up a stone and tossed it onto an X tile. It clicked upon contact and, "KSH!" A cuboid shaped pillar descended down and crushed the stone into a million pieces. "Yikes!" Casey's fur stood up in fear. "Well, I've seen it now. Better to be safe than sorry." He started leaping onto the right tiles avoiding the ones with the Xs. A running gag took place because often times, Casey lost his balance and fall onto the wrong tile but escaped it time as crushers descended down nearby crushing the cat. After surviving this gruelling obstacle course, Casey reached the end and entered through another entrance. "Huh? It's a dead end!" Casey looked around and suddenly, he unintentionally pressed onto something onto the wall and instantly, doors appeared and shut together trapping Casey! "HELP! I don't want to be stuck here forever! Let me out! Let me out!" Casey banged onto the doors when suddenly, the floor began to move down. "What the-" The floor continue to move a few feet down until it stopped. Then, the doors opened revealing another passageway. "What a nightmarish quest this is!" described Casey as he moved on.

 **Meanwhile...**

The rats are still making their way. "This is really a dangerous route Buzzo. We encountered many booby traps like swinging axes, spears popping out of the floor and scythe blades."

"Haha. Never mind about it. At least we all evaded them thanks to me. Now shut up and keep moving." Buzzo ordered as they moved on.

 **Later...**

After going through a few detours and some more skulls, bones, rats and spiders, Casey entered a room and it front of him are slides and they are connected all over each other and at the end is a hole on each square which totals up to 5 holes. On his right is a door which is locked and reinforced and on his left are a pile of stone spheres shaped like bowling balls and skulls mixed in. A message is written on the door.

 _Each lock is an answer to be chosen correctly, one wrong connection will end it all and nothing can be undone_

"I guess I need to slide each sphere into the hole and then, they will unlock the locks. Also, I only have one chance for each answer." Casey thought as he took one and noticed that each slide has a sign above it. Reading them, "Challenging questions I see. Well then, I'll start with this one." Casey read the first sign which is the 5th and it says'

 _This word can form another word by changing the position of a letter from first to last._

"Hmmm...a word can form another? I wonder which word?" Casey looked at the sphere he's holding. It's not the answer so he put it down and went to check on the other spheres. He came across one with no vowels. Another with the letter 'A' and, "Huh? This one has the word. "Spark." Then that would mean..." His mind went bright." Remove the 's' and switch it to the last and it becomes, parks!" He took the sphere and put it on the 5th slide and it rolled down all the way until it enters a hole. Then, "CLICK!" He turned to his left and saw the lock move away. "Good. Let's continue." The next question which is at the 1st slide and it is written as.

P_RTY

L_DDER

SWE_TER

"I came across the answer already." So Casey took the sphere that has the 'A' on it and rolled it down the 1st slide and the next lock moved away. Then, another question which is on the 2nd slide.

 _This word has a meaning which is the same as the word, 'star'_

"2 word with same meaning. What could it be?" Casey went back to the pile and started searching as he check each sphere for answers. Soon enough, he came across something a bit unfamiliar. "Aster? I never heard of that word before? Chances of the correct answer will be 50/50. It's worth to try." So Casey placed the sphere on the slide rolling it down and soon enough, "CLICK!" unlocked. "Phew! What a relief!" he stated as he checked the 4th slide and the sign that says.

 _6 sides it has, same width and height but different length_

"Shapes. But what could it be?" Casey went back to the pile and begin searching. "Circle...no...square? It has 4 sides so it's incorrect or...rectangle? Yes!" Quickly, Casey dropped the sphere with the picture of the rectangle onto the slide unlocking the 4th lock. Only the 3rd remains a Casey read the sign above the slide.

 _Name the study of stars._

"What? This is impossible! How should I know?" Casey was totally clueless over the last one as he went back to the pile and checked the spheres. "Study of stars. Only Hopsalot knows. He once explained it to me when I dropped by at his house for a visit and he talked about it." Casey tried to recall but his mind could not think of it. "Ohhh...how will I-" He then noticed something. "This sphere has the word 'astronomy' and the other has, 'astrology." But which one is the right answer?" He looked at the words again and then, "Let's do the 50/50 chance again." So he chose astrology on the sphere and carefully placed it on the slide sliding it down. As the ball rolled into the hole. Casey nervously breathe heavily when, "CLICK!"

"YES!" All the locks moved away or should it be unlocked. The door opened up and Casey moved in but, "Another dead end? Don't tell me..." The same thing happened, doors shut and the floor moves down. "Seems like these 'elevators' are ancient I guess." deduced Casey as it went down even deeper and darker.

 **Back there...**

"Buzzo. This is taking too long. We have explored some part of the ruins but we cannot find the artefact." Melmo stated. "You're right. We've been wasting our time wandering around like rats in the sewer. Time to dig deeper to this place!" Buzzo's energy blades transformed into energy drills and he began drilling holes big enough for the 4 of them to fit through. "You know what they say, if the long way is too hard, take the shortcut!"

"Buzzo. I don't know if it makes sense or-"

"Just shut up Melmo and let me do the digging!" Soon enough, he drilled a large hole and they jumped in.

 **Meanwhile...**

Once the floor stopped moving down and the doors opened, bats flew in and up and through the light, the same thing he saw on the ground many times. Casey was trembling in fear as he moved on and saw a message on the walls.

 _3 levels the ruin has. Here, lies the reward to behold_

"Seems like I'm close to the token!" said Casey as he came across 2 detours which are left and right. He chose the left detour and moved on.

Later, he entered a large room and saw in the centre a large device that works when a bar attached to another is moved. On the floor are numbers from 1 to 360. On the left side of the wall are some numbers with arrows pointing to another and the numbers are arranged as follows.

23x9.5

300/15

4.5x3.6

57/19

200x1.5

345/5

12.5x12

234/6

7.8x8.9

226/4

"Oh man. I never expected this to be so challenging." Casey then saw a door with many locks. "Now I know what to do but first, I need something to help me with this." Casey dug through the sling bag and took out a cube. It unfolded out revealing a calculator. "This should help me pull through this challenge!" So Casey first calculated the 23x9.5 and it revealed the answer to be 218.5. "Okay, now let's use the device." Using his strength, Casey began pulling the bar out separating it from the other bar which is static and pulled it all the way until the tip reaches the 218.5 mark. "CLICK!" He turned and the lock on the door was unlocked. "Just as I thought. This challenge sure is geometrical." Casey then worked on the second question and he got 20 so he pushed the bar to the mark and unlocked the next lock. The only time Casey used the calculator is when he is doing the multiplication. For division, he can handle it.

So far, 8 locks were unlocked and Casey just calculated the 9th question. "What? The answer is 69.42. But I wasn't on the mark! What do I do?" Casey was stuck on that part and as he pranced around a bit. Then after several minutes, "What if..." He went to the device and began pushing the bar all the way until he stopped at the 69 mark. Nothing happened. "Just a little more then." He pushed it onto the 69.2 mark. "CLICK!"

"Alright! I should have known there will be a bit of estimation on it!" Casey then decided to finish it as he solved the last question and moved the bar to the answer and, "CLICK!" All 10 locks were unlocked and the door opened up. Casey headed there and he came across another large room which has torches as the light source providing light in this area only and in front of him is a skull on a wall. Turning off the flashlight and keeping it back, Casey walked towards it when he stepped on one of the floor tiles and the skull opened up and inside is...

...

...

...

...

...

The Earth Token! Elated, Casey took it out and examined the platinum coin that has an obsidian diamond split into 5 parts similar to the one he first saw when trying to enter the place and it symbolized and represents the elemental power. "Oh boy! Only one token left and-"

"KSH!" From above, Buzzo and his rats drilled down. "We have you surrounded cat. Surrender or else we will-"

"Who cares Buzzo. Let's get him!" Chunko used his round body to steamroll towards him. Zombo charged by his side as Melmo unleashed stretchable punches and Buzzo seeing no other option transformed his hands into energy spikes and began firing the energy projectiles rapidly. Casey ran for his life as all 4 rats unleashed their full power. Within minutes, he was surrounded. "Now that we got him cornered, let's make this quick and finish this job once and for all!" Buzzo declared as the 4 rats marched towards Casey. He was completely cornered when his hand pressed onto a stoen slab on the wall and it opened up behind him! "Whoa! What the-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The rats looked at the opening he fell through. "My calculations stated he should be..."

"Who cares! Drill time!" Buzzo laughed menacingly as his energy spikes transformed into drills and he started drilling down. The rats followed him hoping to catch up.

 **Down there...**

Darkness has consumed the whole area. "Click!" A light source appeared and Casey who survived the fall looked around. "I sure escaped big time and where's the token?" He scanned the ground and found it with the other tokens he found before. Quickly, he counted them carefully and kept them. "5 so far, one more and the quest is complete! Now the last one is the Ice Token frozen and encased in ice in the Arctic Caverns! But how do I get there when I am stuck down in the darkness?" The flashlight continued to scan the area as it shone many broken ruins when, "Another Warp Portal which is on the wall! Perfect! To the Arctic Caverns!" He dashed his way in and vanished out of sight. His quest is almost complete.

 **Only one token left and Casey will acquire all 6 of them! Will be succeed? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. The Arctic Caverns

**Previously, Casey had a nightmarish adventure in the ruins but managed to acquire the Earth Token and is now prepared to endure some cold chills**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Arctic Caverns**

Once again, another one-way trip through the Warp Portal sure gave Casey a headache just like before when he first travelled through it. Soon enough, he was thrown out and landed on...

...

...

...

Snow? "What? So cold!" Casey started shivering not knowing where he is, where to go and how to escape from this cryonic state. He started walking but the cold is too strong and already, a raging blizzard was rampaging through and Casey's body is weakening as his whiskers had icicles formed on it and his tail froze. As he struggled, he saw a figure walking by. "H-H-H-Help! M-M-M-Me! P-P-Plea-s-s-s-e!" The cold was way too strong and overwhelming and he fell onto the snow and everything went blank.

 **Back there...**

"BRSH!"

"We're in!" The rats jumped down and looked around. "Zombo see no cat."

"What? But it's impossible! This is the only area left to search!"

"Melmo is right. We'll spread out and-"

"Guys. We don't need to." All turned to see Chunko staring at the Warp Portal as Buzzo used his energy weapons to light up some light. "Oh we did this before. We should get in before-" All of a sudden, a massive rumbling sound shook the ruins and debris started falling down. "On second thought, INTO THE PORTAL NOW!" All 4 rats made a mad dash and jumped in time as the debris collapsed covering the area leaving a small space around the Warp Portal.

 **Sometime later...**

Several hours have passed and slowly, 2 pairs of eyes opened up to see a ceiling made out of ice blocks. Slowly but surely, Casey woke up to find himself wrapped up in a thick and warm blanket. Due to that, he wasn't feeling cold. He even found himself lying on a warm bed. He looked around and saw the sling bag on a chair made out of ice with all the contents still inside. He then smelt something. "It smells like chicken stew..." Soon enough, a penguin entered the room with a tray that has a bowl full of stew he's holding on his wings. "Oh my. I see you have recovered. Here, have some stew." He placed it on Casey carefully as Casey took the bowl and drank the stew slowly since it's very hot. The penguin also brought a glass of water in case he needs to cool his tongue from the stew. "So, I guess you are the only who helped me."

"More like save you from the raging blizzard that happens every 8 hours every 3 to 4 days. Oh, forgive me for this, my name is Mendoza. I live in this climate. You?"

"I'm Casey. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Now, you should rest yourself because your body still needs to recover from the cryonic state you're in. Not to mention that I saved you yesterday night!"

"So I slept all the way to morning?"

"Indeed. Now, drink up before it becomes cold." Casey smiled and continued drinking the stew while Mendoza took his fishing rod and went out.

 **At the same time...**

Now that the blizzard is over, the whole area is flooded with snow. "POOF!" A hand punched it's way out and, "Man! That was cold but good thing Zombo and I can resist the cold since Zombo as we know is resistant to anything and my body fats keep me warm." Out popped Chunko as Zombo emerged next. "Zombo love snow. Zombo make snow angel." Zombo began to play in the snow while Chunko pulled out a frozen Melmo and Buzzo. "I better start a fire before those 2 become living rat-flavoured popsicles." So Chunko left to find some wood while Zombo continued playing in the snow as right now, he's making a snowrat.

 **Back at Mendoza's Igloo sometime later...**

Now that Casey has filled his stomach, he continued having his bed rest until Mendoza returned with some fish. "I caught lunch!" He called out as he went to the kitchen. Soon enough, he served Casey 2 pieces of grilled fish. As they ate, "So tell me Casey, what brings you to this arctic land of ours?"

"Well Mendoza. I'm here for some quest to find some treasure frozen deep in the Arctic Caverns."

"The Arctic Caverns? Dangerous it is. No one dares to venture in there. They say the ice is merciless and perilous. All that lies in the caverns is fatality to those who tried to venture in it."

"I'm surprised to hear that. I also heard a great treasure lies in the caverns frozen and encased in ice and that's why I'm going there to claim it!"

"Treasure?" A confused Mendoza stared at him. "Something rare and valuable like this lies in the caverns?! I never knew about it but..." He went to his wardrobe and took out a thick, snowcoat. "You'll need to wear this. And you'll be needing some of these." He went to his closet and took out a small pickaxe, a grappling hook and a compass. "These are essential for you to use while exploring the caverns. After lunch, I'll take you there."

"Thanks!" Casey replied as he consumed his grilled fish clean.

 **Meanwhile...**

As the fire kept burning, Chunko watched as slow and steady, the ice encasing Buzzo and Melmo began to melt. Zombo is still having fun in the snow as finally after a few hours, "Ohhh...so cold! Ah-CHOO!" Buzzo sneezed and followed by Melmo as they went to the fire to warm themselves. "I don't know how long we've been frozen but the last token is in this location as I recall." Melmo stated as he's reading the book. "Grrrr...only one token left! We better nab them all before the boss gets pissed off easily! Ah-CHOO!" Seriously, the colds are serious but the rats are still determined to fulfil Ratso's task so once they had enough heat, they move out as Chunko and Zombo walked on the snow while Melmo and Buzzo cling to them using their large bodies to warm them up.

 **Later...**

At the igloo, Casey emerged in his snowcoat and he has the gear he needs. Mendoza went to the back and then, emrged riding a snowmobile. "Get in! Time for you to experience the chill!" Casey hopped on and he drove out.

 **Soon enough...**

90 minutes had passed and at last, they arrived. In front of them is the Arctic Caverns. Strangely, it's shaped like a large mouth since the entrance is wide and there are icicles hanging long and low and they are shaped like fangs. "Is this the reason why it's dangerous? Casey asked Mendoza. "Well, it's more than that. Well, no matter, you have a treasure to find right?"

"Right and I'll be back soon my friend." Casey smiled with determination as he entered the caverns. "All the best and may you return alive." said Mendoza silently as he watched him enter.

 **Inside the caverns...**

When Casey stepped in, he walked on the ice treading carefully. "I better watch my step because if not-" He stepped on something and it shattered in front of him. He nearly lost his footing as he finished is sentence. "As I was saying if I'm not cautious, I'll be on thin ice." He continued treading carefully as he passed by many frozen items encased in ice. Mostly fossils and skeletons of some random creatures or so. There was even a giant UFO among the frozen items. "How strange." Casey exclaimed as he slid on a slope and came across a large wall of ice. He looked to his left to see many ice blocks with frozen creatures in it. On his right are spaces categorized as insects, fishes and birds with 5 spaces each. Casey then saw a message on the ice ground.

 _Different species are the keys to the next stage in the quest._

"So I just need to stack them based on their species? Sounds good." Then, Casey noticed that the spaces have different sizing and each of them have a label that has a measurement in grams. "10g, 35g, 50g...so many weights in different masses! I better remember the size, grams and the frozen items of the ice blocks when sorting them out!" So Casey began the sorting and found many unusual creatures frozen in the ice blocks. "A praying mantis? A seagull and even a salmon? This is awkward!" Casey continued checking the ice blocks and even found a frozen beehive and a large catfish. No matter, it may be awkward but Casey just started sorting.

 **Back outside...**

Mendoza continued waiting when he saw shadowy figures approaching. "Yikes!" The penguin hid behind an icy structure as the figures entered the cave.

Now inside, "We should be at the right place right?" Chunko asked Buzzo. "Yeah. Now let's-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Buzzo slipped on the ice but used his hands to transform into energy blades and struck the ice. "Thin ice. I have a bad feeling about Chunko and Zombo since these big guys are heavyweight rats." said Melmo. "You're right. They'll stay outside the entrance while the 2 of us go and find the cat and the tokens." Buzzo finished the conversation as Chunko and Zombo nodded and went out to stand guard at the caverns while Buzzo and Melmo pressed on as Melmo stretched carefully is legs ensuring he does not slip and Buzzo used his energy blades to cut through ice in case he slipped.

 **Meanwhile...**

Casey can be seen moving a 20g ice block that has a school of sardines frozen in it. "Okay, all are arranged!" He then watched as the front ice wall sank down revealing 2 tunnels. A sign was placed in the middle.

 _One leads to the narrow way, the other leads to the wide way  
Likewise, one leads to life and the other leads to_(apparently, a picture of a tombstone with the initials R.I.P inscribed on it is seen)

"How will I know which tunnel to go through?" Casey wondered as he examined the tunnels. The one to his left is narrow but below is something dark and dangerous and the one to his right is wide but with many icicles hanging above and with some cracks on the path. "Both seems to have some danger in them despite one leads to life and the other leads to...gee, I don't know! There must be a way!" He decided to take the right tunnel and stepped it.

Once he's in, he began walking through it but halfway there, "SHING! KSH!"

"EEK!" An icicle dropped in front of him and he was scared off. "Okay, left tunnel leads to life I guess!" He quickly exit the tunnel as more icicles dropped down and cracks appeared around him. He even stepped on one. "OH NO!" Fortunately, he managed to grip on as he quicky took out the grappling hook and swung it up and it attached itself onto a chunk of ice. Reeling and climbing his way out, Casey detached the hook and avoided more dangerous and cold traps in the right tunnel as he ran.

Soon enough, Casey exited the tunnel and once he's out, he switched and entered the left tunnel and walked carefully to not lose his balance because when he looked down. "Oh no! It's just like before at the Underground Desert Ruins!" His mind flashed the scene when he lost his footing and nearly fell to the bottomless darkness below him. Shivering, he walked on treading carefully.

 **Back to the rats...**

When Buzzo and Melmo arrived at the place where the ice blocks with frozen species are, "How peculiar." said Melmo as Buzzo looked at them. "Funny to see such creature inside, what will we next? Frozen vampires and zombies? Ha! Ha! Ha!" They laughed about as they moved on.

 **30 minutes later...**

Once Casey exited the tunnel, he could see a large area shaped like a chessboard with many ice blocks shaped into shapes on the centre. Without hesitation, he slid down a steep slope and checked all the ice blocks which are totalled to 16. They are shaped as spheres, cubes, pyramids, cones, cuboids and prisms. "Unique are those shapes. But what are they for?" He then went around and found 4 marked spaces on the corners and each of them has a sign that has a question written on it. Behind the chessboard is another ice wall and another one to his left except it has a message.

 _Sizes, shapes and answers different keys have to be matched in order for one to advance._

"I faced something like this before in the 3rd quest but this time, it's different because of the shapes and sizes." Casey went to the first one to the upper left corner and it says.

 _A card is just a card but what do you call when many cards are shuffled into one?_

"It has a triangle mark which means either a pyramid or prism!" Casey went to the shaped ice blocks and as he examined them, he nearly slipped. "Whoa! Reminds me of a slippery deck on the boat when out to sea! Wait...

...

...

...

"I got it!" He began pushing the ice blocks away from each other as he came across a pyramid which has the answer on the side. "Good. Let's push it." he began pushing the heavy ice block to the marked space. "It sure is heavy. This may take...long."

25 minutes later, Casey gave the ice block one last push and it was right on the marked space. "That was tiring. Onto the next one." He walked to the upper corner on his right and read the question written on the sign.

 _A+B+D=175_

 _A+B+C=150_

 _B+C+D=225_

 _A+C+D=200_

 _A+B+C+D+E=?_

"WHAT? How is this possible!" Casey exclaimed upon reading the question. Taking out the calculator he used in the last quest, he began using some calculations. "Let's see..." He did many additions and subtractions but it was ineffective as he got the same resuly many times after 10 minutes. "Oh come on! How can it be some hard? The answers gave me 25 all the time!" He sighed. "Is there another way?" He looked at the question again for a moment. He tried some new calculations but it did not work. "Hmmm...it sure is challenging." Once again, Casey studied the question for a moment. This time, "Okay, let's do this!" Casey started calculating with subtraction subtracting the highest number and soon, he got 25, 50 and 75. "Each letter represents a number. So therefore..." he used the second equation as a test using them in the ascending order and soon enough, used each letter to subtract the other equations and got a 100 for the D. Now the only problem that lies ahead is the last equation. "I wonder what number will the 'E' represent? Hmmm..." He looked at the letters that represent their numbers for a moment and then, "I have seen the arrangement." So made a calculation which resulted in...

...

...

...

"375. Because the 'E' represents the number 125." So the final calculation will be, A=25+B=50+C=75+D=100+E=125=375! With that, Casey went to the ice blocks to search for the answer and found it on a cone-shaped ice block. "Okay, let's get this moving." He moved it again for some time and managed to place it on the upper right corner of the area. "2 more to go on the lower corners!" he then continued the quest.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at the tunnels where Casey encountered slight trouble, "Hmmm...seems like both tunnels have been taken." Melmo deduced. "Okay...so which one are we taking?" asked Buzzo. "According to the sign, I suggest we take the wide tunnel!" Melmo declared. "Why did I suggest that? I can tell that our prey took the tunnel and nearly got ensnared by icy "predators" Because of this, we can take the tunnel without getting trapped! Plus, he cleared the dangerous way for us so we can use the tunnel without needing to worry about any danger lying ahead of us!"

"You're a genius! Let's take it!" Laughing, Buzzo and Melmo entered the tunnel and snag all the way as they passed by the fallen icicles and formed cracks on the icy ground.

 **Back to Casey...**

Reading the sign on the lower left corner which says.

 _Confused=?_

"So I need find another word that has the same meaning as that? Okay then." Casey began looking at the ice blocks. "Astonished on the cuboid? Nope. Mesmerized on the sphere? Something new but I can't tell." Casey then came across a cube that has the word, Bewildered. "Hmmm...I think I heard of this word before, Eleanor used it when she was trying to find out why her phone wasn't working when she tried to call me for some issue about a soccer ball being kicked into her house through the window. Perhaps this may be the answer." So Casey pushed the cube and after some time, the cube was pushed to it's marked space. "One more to go." He went to the lower right corner and read the sign

 _3.141592654...=?_

 _Clue: An endless way to symbolize it._

"Endless and symbolize? So I have to find the symbol of it just like for the other equations or...never mind, I'll just find it." Casey went to the ice blocks to find it. "Hmmm...Dollar sign($)on a prism. Not the right answer. Percentage(%) on a cube? Probably not...wait, what's this?" He came across a sphere-shaped ice block that has an unusual sign. It has a horizontal line an below are 2 lines in which both ends are drawn to the left and right. That, is called the pi. "I have never seen this sign before but all the other signs I've come across are familiar so I guess this may be the one." He began pushing the sphere when it moved away. "Hey! Come back!" He quickly stopped it and prepared to roll it to it's marked space but it would randomly roll off the direction and Casey ended up having to chase it and push it to it.

After some time, Casey finally rolled it onto the space and, "CLICK!" All 4 ice blocks sank down and the wall of ice opened up the next area. Casey walked through it and went up an icy staircase carefully to watch his step. "Good thing the shoes I wearing can enable me tread well on icy surfaces." Casey walked up and came across another 2 tunnels. Recalling the incident, he took out the compass Mendoza lent him and used it. "Hmmm...it points to the right. Okay then." So he used the right tunnel nd climed another flight of icy stairs and reached a dead end that has some sort of lock on it. It was an ice board with 16 squares on it. "I wonder what will happen if I press on them?" thought Casey as he pressed onto one and the square turned around revealing a picture of a penguin. He then pressed another square and it turned around revealing a picture of a mammoth. Since they don't match, both square reverted back. "Just as I thought. It's a matching game!" Casey then pressed more squares hat revealed pictures of a salmon, a walrus, a killer whale, a wolf, a mammoth and a polar bear. "Reminds of Pierre. Time to get serious." So Casey started matching them as he managed to match 2 pictures of the same image and since he matched them perfectly, they did not revert back, they remain face up. So Casey got to work and soon enough, matched all 16 squares and the ice wall opened up from the top and bottom.

Once it's open, Casey entered the area and found some ice cubes, spheres, pyramids, cones, prisms and cuboids piled on the right. "So much for the shapes that they are 'shaping' things up in this quest!" He chuckled over it and then saw a message written on the ice wall on the right somehow.

 _The difference in representing numbers is the key to solve for the final treasure that awaits the individual_

"Difference? What does that mean?" Then, Casey saw a clue below the message.

 _Sphere=5_

 _Cube=20_

 _Pyramid=35_

 _Cone=50_

 _Prism=65_

 _Cuboid=80_

After reading the message and clue, Casey looked at the front and saw 3 weighing scales. The left ones are empty but the right ones have an ice block weighed on it. "It seems like I need to balance them in order to get access to the treasure. Well then, I've come this far. I won't hold anything back!"

So Casey went to the first weighing scale and the ice block is said to weight 250 grams. A sign was placed behind the scale.

 _Prism and Cube_

"So I must use these type of shape to weight it balanced. Hmmm..." Casey took an ice prism and cube. "The prism is 65 and the cube is only 20. What if..." He took 2 prisms and weighed them on the scale. "Multiply by 2, they add up to 130." Then, he smiled. "After that, I minus the total weight from the prisms and divide it by the cubes!" So he got to work and, "So I need 120 grams to balance it so therefore, I need 6 ice cubes." So he got them and balanced them and a creaking sound can be heard. Casey turned to his left to see an ice wall move away to the left revealing another of it. "Onto the next scale." So he went there and the ice block is said to weight 685 grams and the sign behind says.

 _Cuboid and Sphere_

"But the sphere is only 5. It will take a lot of it to balance the weight!" But it does not matter as Casey worked on the ice prism first. "Multiply 65 by 5, I get 325. May not be enough so, double it, 650. Okay, now I know how many to use." Soon enough, his hand is holding 10 ice cuboids and 7 spheres and once weighed and balanced, the ice wall moved to the right revealing another ice wall. "Last one and I'm in!" The third scale is extremely hard. The ice block weighs 1745 grams and the sign says.

 _Pyramid, Cone, Prism and Cuboid must be less than Sphere_

"5 shapes to balance the weight? This will take long." So Casey took each shape and studied their representative number. "Maybe I should first add them up together." So he did and they total up to 230. "Okay, now I need to see how much I can calculate to the max without exceeding the required weight. So he ran a few calculations until he multiplied them by 7 and the answer is 1610. "According to the sign, the spheres must be more than the other shaped ice to weigh in." Casey then used subtraction and he got 135. "Since the sphere represents 5. Division should do the trick." Soon enough, he got 27. "A lot of spheres to take. Hope they don't roll off my hands." So he went to the pile and took 7 ice pyramids, cones, prisms and cuboids each and 27 ice spheres and weighed it and it was balanced. "CLICK!" The final ice wall opened up and Casey entered through to see...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing. "What? I came all the way here to find nothing?" He was wrong when he saw something flash in the ice. "This isn't over yet. I think I know what to do next." He took out the pickaxe Mendoza lent him and started chipping the ice to get to the flashing object.

 **35 minutes later...**

Soon, a chunk of ice was taken out with the object that flashed just now. "One chip off the ice block should do the trick!" He then gave it a chip and the chunk broke apart revealing the object to be...

...

...

...

...

...

The Ice Token! It all made sense as the flash was from the platinum material it was made out of and the snowflake symbol is made out of a diamond cut into the symbol to represent and symbolize it's elemental power. Casey took it and the other 5 tokens out and exclaimed. "I did it. I did it! The quest is complete! I got all 6 elemental tokens! Hooray!" Casey jumped for joy holding all 6 of them as he raised them in the air.

However, it was short-lived when 2 hands stretched out from above and snatched them all up! "What the-" Casey looked up and, "Congrats. You have found them all!"

"For us!" Buzzo and Melmo detached themselves from the ice they're hanging on above and landed in front of Casey. "How did you get here first?!"

"Easy. We took a shortcut thanks to some detour that was not very dangerous even though it was but it's because some breadcrumbs were left out already for us." said Buzzo. "What? But there are no breadcrumbs." Casey replied. "It's a slang for someone who already took the route leaving behind all the danger and clearing it for us." said Melmo. "Okay...well guess what? Here's a breadcrumb for you!" Casey then an ice chunk at Melmo's face and he ended up dropping the tokens. Casey quickly swiped them up as Buzzo threw energy spikes from his hands. In response, Casey threw another ice chunk but Buzzo transformed his left hand into an energy axe and sliced the chunk in half. "I am not to be underestimated cat!" He used his right to transform into an energy mace and before he could attack, Casey backed away and, "CLICK!" A trapdoor opened below him and he fell through it. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The rats can hear him scream as Melmo gained conscious. "We should..."

"I know! No need to tell me twice! Let's move!" Buzzo and Melmo jumped down and through the trapdoor.

 **So far...**

"KSH!"

"OW! What an icy slide down to-" He looked around and realized he was back at where he started as he could see the entrance. Then, "KSH! KSH!" From behind, "There he is! Get him!" Buzzo yelled as his hands transformed into energy wrecking maces and he swung them at Casey but the cat made a run for the entrance as Buzzo transformed his hands into laser cannons and opened fired as he and Melmo went into cold pursuit at Casey. Casey just ran avoiding blasts and stretched out punts and hooks. As he got close to the entrance of the cavern...

"FWOOSH!"

"Snowprise! Get it? Get it?" Chunko chuckled to the joke he came up as Casey, Buzzo and Melmo groaned but, "Zombo find joke very funny. Haw! Haw! Haw!" Zombo exclaimed even though he's not laughing. Then, "Okay boys! We have the cat now! All we need to do is-"

All of a sudden, the 4 rats felt a dark energy surrounding them. "Buzzo. What did you?"

"What? This isn't the power I used Chunko! More like I don't have the ability to harness it! So what's the-"

"VEEOW!" It's clearly unknown what happened by when Casey looked around, they are gone. "Well, that was unexpected."

 **Back at JumpStartville...**

Ratso was looking at the dark sky when, "VEEOW!"

"Good. You're back!" The 4 rats stared at their leader. "What was that for boss? We were so close to get your treasure!" Buzzo protested. "You are close but not nearly I can tell. Moreover, I summoned you boys back here because I have a plan."

"PLAN?" All 4 rats stared at their leader. "Apparently, I doubt that the cat can find the treasure and that's why I sent you 4 to do the job...

...

...

...

For him."

"WHAT?" They exclaimed. "But somehow he pulled it off so I used my powers to bring you all back. In fact, if ever he gets all 6 Elemental Tokens, I'll use them as bait!" He pointed at the mirror where Casey's friends are all trapped. "WHAT?" They exclaimed in horror. "And to think Casey found all 6 of them." said Edison. "Impressive. he did find them all but now, our lives are at stake now that Ratso mentioned we'll be used as bait."

"You're absolutely correct. Now, all I need to do is to make preparations. Get ready!" Ratso ordered. The henchrats obeyed and got to it. "This will be one interesting negotiation." Ratso chuckled evilly.

 **Now back at the Arctic Caverns...**

"I still don't know why it happened or maybe..." Then, Casey felt something. He turned behind and saw dark energy signatures forming a imagery vision and Ratso was inside. "I am Ratso the Ruthless! Ruler of the Rats and Master of Domination! It's been several chapters since I used my intro phase."

"So you're the leader of your rats and the one who took over JumpStartville! Moreover, it was you who and your dirty rats that imprisoned my friends!"

"Correct and here they are." The vision moved to the mirror which has his friends and beside the mirror is Chunko armed with a giant hammer. Casey was horrified. "Their lives are at stake unless you do me one simple favour."

"Favour?"

"Yes and it's simple and easy as pie. All you need to do is return to your hometown and surrender the treasure you have found to me."

"But if I do that, you'll use their powers to rule the world!"

"Exactly. If you won't turn yourself in, say bye-bye to the mirror. Right Chunko?" The round rat nodded and got the hammer ready. "You have 4 hours. I will be waiting." The imagery vision faded and Casey was silent. "I completed the quest. I found the reassures. Now, my friends' lives are at stake over these. Oh, what should I do?" He pondered over it as he exit the caverns. As a result, Mendoza emerged from his hiding place. "My, my, my you did survive! Did you find it?"

"The treasure? Oh yes. Here it is." He showed him the Ice Token. "Shiny and valuable it is. Come, let's go back to my place." They went to the snowmobile and drove back. During the ride, Casey continued pondering while listening to Mendoza's chat. "You are the first to survive because I can tell, you have the determination to stay courageous and to persevere despite the danger and how challenging the obstacles are in the way. It applies in our lives even when they are at risk." That made Casey realize it. "Thanks Mendoza."

"You're welcome Casey. Once we reach my igloo, I'll prepare dinner."

"And after dinner, I must get going?"

"Leaving soon?"

"You remember you rescued me from the raging blizzard. If you recall, there was a portal behind me. That's how I got here."

"Oh...I do remember now! Very well, I'll take you there as soon as possible." So with things arranged, they continued heading back.

 **That night...**

It cuts to Casey outside the Warp Portal he went through yesterday. "Goodbye Casey. You were a well-mannered guest in my house!" Mendoza bid him farewell. "Thanks for the hospitality Mendoza. By the way, do you need the snowcoat and the gear you lent me?"

"Oh you can keep them if ever you come here again."

"One day I will. And here's something to repay you in kindness and courtesy." Casey gave him one of the cubes that was in the sling bag. "Just press this buttona nd the cube will enlarge and unfold out and you can store items in the cube. Once you got them in place, fold them back into the cube and it will shrink to it's miniature size and remain stored."

"Some technologically. Thank you once again."

"No problem and, goodbye. We'll meet again one day." After they shook hands, Casey walked into the Warp Portal and disappeared thus competing his quest for the Elemental Tokens.

 **Through hardships and many obstacles, Casey has accomplished it even though Ratso settled it with a stake on his friends. What will happen in the enxt chapter? Find out soon!**


	9. The Hidden Potential

**Previously, it was cold but still, Casey bore through and got the Ice Token which also means he has acquired all 6 elemental tokens! Hooray! However, Ratso was aware of this and sent Casey a message to give them all to him or risk losing his friends. Because of this, he had no choice but to submit to his request? How will it go? Let's find out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Hidden Potential**

After returning back to where he started, Casey made his way back to JumpStartville as he travelled through the places he went before. "All of the quests I've been through were dangerous and insane but I sure had a good experience. I really hope the deal Ratso made won't become sour like lemon." He stated as he made his way back but not before he stopped to remove the snowcoat and stored it along with the ice equipment into a cube and once he's done, he moved out for his hometown

 **Soon enough...**

When Casey arrived, "Oh no..." All around him is a wreckage. Many buildings have been vandalised with graffiti and stuff. Even his house he came across was ruined. "So much damage. How could they do this?" he continued walking to the Frog Manor where Ratso is waiting for him.

 **Outside the Frog Manor...**

Ratso was prancing around while the 4 henchrats stood guard and in the mirror, the 7 JumpStart All-Stars just looked around with their eyes. Just then, "Boss. There he is!" Buzzo reported as all looked in front to see Casey walking towards them. His face is serious as it has a frown as he walked towards Ratso. "Casey..." Hopsalot exclaimed silently as he had noticed something different about Casey as, "Here are the treasures that you wanted." said Casey as he walked towards Ratso and dropped all 6 elemental tokens on his hand. "Well, Edison it seems like he did find them all. Impressive."

"Glad to hear that CJ because I mentioned it in the last chapter before. Did you not recall and listen to my words?" The firefly replied as Ratso counted and examined them "Excellent." The rat was pleased to acquire them as he smiled evilly and declared. "Yes! YES! The power is mine!" The rats cheered as, "We had a deal Ratso. Release my friends at once." Casey ordered. "Of course. But first, I shall unlock their hidden potential and then, I'll give you what you wanted."

"What? But I thought that..."

Ratso snapped his fingers and Chunko who has the large hammer prepare to shatter the mirror. "Okay! Okay! Do what you want! Just don't hurt my friends please!" Casey begged him. As Chunko made his move, Ratso held his hand high and noticing it, Chunko stopped an inch in front of the mirror. All were relieved. "I know right?" agreed Pierre. "Wait, who are talking to?" Kisha asked him. "No one. Just stating a fact." Pierre replied as Ratso looked at the tokens, "So...I wonder how to unlock their full power?" Melmo was browsing through the book. "Apparently, there is no clue on how to do so since it's a "hidden" potential on each token."

"Hmmm...Then, I'll unlock them by all means!" Ratso raised all 6 tokens in the air and shouted: "I summon the elemental powers to my cause!" Nothing happened. "Unleash your full power to my cause!" Still, nothing happened. "Come to me the powers of the elements! Lend me your strength!" Ratso shouted. Again, nothing happened. "I call upon the elemental powers to aid me for a cause!" Already, nothing happened. "Hear me for I inquire your elemental powers for a cause and for strength to be lent to!" Okay, the same answer as the other 4 tries because the next thing it happened, Ratso started doing other stuff to unlock the hidden potential by chanting, dancing and even went hysterical and insane to do so by waving his arms in the air with the tokens and running around wildly. All stared at Ratso's behaviour in a stunned and bluffed manner and their faces were greatly shocked to see such sight.

 **2 hours later...**

Soon enough, Ratso fell on the ground exhausted and pissed. "Why that...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! I don't know why I can't unlock the full potential no matter how hard I tried to summon them but it did not work! This legend it speaks of is fake! It doesn't even exist!" All gasped even in the mirror. "Well, that was unexpected." said CJ. Now back to Ratso. "Why did I waste my pathetic time sending my boys to try to get these worthless treasure! I can't stand it" In a fit of rage, Ratso threw the tokens down to the ground. The tokens hit the ground and flipped in the air and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Landed around Casey which surprised him. "So much for this quest." He thought as Ratso turned his attention to Casey in rage and fury. "You fool! You have ruined my day and it will be your last moments here on earth! INTO THE MIRROR!" He lunged towards Casey as the cat braced himself...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"SHING!"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Ratso's attack was negated because in front of everyone's eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The elemental tokens appeared to shining as they illuminated a bright light around Casey. It's as if they are shielding him because the next thing it happened, they levitated in the air and the light completely engulfed him as all could not bear it.

 **Now in the light...**

When Casey opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by the levitating tokens. "What's going on? Where am I?" He then looked at the front and there, the Fire Token was in front of him and it's elemental symbol glowed red and instantly, the symbol glowed on his green eyes. After that, the tokens rotated anti-clockwise and now, the Water Token is in front of him and it's symbol glowed blue and it glowed on his eyes. After that, the Lightning Token's symbol glowed yellow and his eyes felt it followed by the Wind, Earth and Ice Tokens as they glowed green, black and white. Once all 6 elemental tokens glowed up, they spun around Casey rapidly up and down forming some sort of photon ring so fast the light engulfed him completely...

 **Now back there...**

While all are enduring the bright light, it vanished instantly. "What the heck was that?" Ratso exclaimed. "It's so bright I can't see a thing!" Frankie called out from the mirror!" Then, all opened their eyes and gasped.

As for Casey, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You might...want to look in the mirror on your right. It was placed there for a long time not for imprisonment but for Ratso to admire himself." Hopsalot suggested in a stunned manner. Perplexed, Casey looked to the mirror and, "WHOA! What the...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Through the reflection of the mirror, Casey found himself not wearing his usual attire first of all.

Instead, he found himself wearing a red cloak with the hood on his head, a blue ninja suit(that covered his entire body except the eyes and his tuft of dark orange hair)with a yellow belt around his waist and green armour plating on his shoulders, lower arms and legs, a black vector eyemask, white gloves and black boots. On the centre of his vector eyemask is the symbol of fire, on both of his shoulder armour plating are the symbols of water, on the ninja suit on the front is the symbol of lightning, on the gloves are the symbols of wind, on the belt is the symbol of earth and finally on both of the lower leg armour plating are the symbols of ice.

Now that all have seen it, "Amazing! The legend exists after all!" CJ exclaimed. "Yeah! And Casey has unlocked it!" agreed Edison. "Plus, I like the costume. It's so colourful!" said Kisha as Casey looked at his new attire. "I look...so different. I feel...strange and...something is overwhelming..."

All of a sudden, "FWOOSH!"

"AAAAHHHHH! MY HANDS'S ON FIRE!" Casey began waving his hands to put it out but it did not. Matter of fact, he stopped. "Wait...why are my hands not burning?" He looked at the burning fire on the gloves and then, clenched his fists and they burnt out. "Wait a minute, so this is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The hidden potential!" The rats gasped in horror as Casey emitted electrical power from his hands, formed water and ice balls and summoned a small whirlwind on his palm and raised a rock spike from the ground by positioning his palm down to the ground a few inches away from it. From the mirror, "Fire, water, lightning, wind, earth and ice are the elements Casey can control and unleash!" CJ exclaimed. "Wow! This is awesome! He looks like a superhero or something!" Pierre exclaimed. "So true! He looks like some sort of elemental ninja or sort!" said Frankie. That made Casey stop for a moment. "Elemental Ninja...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Interesting. I like the name. It sounds elemental!" Casey exclaimed as he powered up. Seeing this, "MELMO YOU FOOL! Some ritual has existed!" Ratso scolded him. "But how will I know? The book never said anything abt how to unlock the hidden potential which the cat did in an unexpected twist!"

"No matter, ATTACK!" Ratso ordered as the 4 rats glared at Casey who is now known as the Elemental Ninja and charged to attack. "Let's see what I'm made to do!" The Elemental Ninja stated as Chunko who is still holding the hammer meant to shatter the mirror that trapped the other All-Stars raised it in the air and smashed it down but the Elemental Ninja swiftly avoided the strike as Chunko delivered powerful swings. The ninja evaded them as another swing nearly hit him but he grabbed onto the head and, "FWOOSH!" Fire was unleashed from his hands and it burnt up the hammer to a crisp. "Oh, this is just the beginning!" Chunko stomped the ground creating the tremor stumbling the ninja down. He then started steamrolling towards the ninja ran over him! "Oof!" He then rolled around and, "BAM!" He was knocked out but he landed on a tree with his feet and jumped down. Chunko is already rolling at full speed towards him so, "Have a nice splash!" The Elemental Ninja formed water around his hands and fired a large jet of water so powerful Chunko was pushed back and began ricocheting around the area until, "CRASH!"

"Oh..too wet for my fur..." Chunko then passed out as, "POW!" Melmo made his move and began use stretched-out punches and kicks at the ninja as he focused hard and avoided them but Melmo was fast enough to stretch and revert back and now, he does it rapidly. The ninja was punched and kicked about. "HAHAHA! You can't evade them all! I'm too quick to attack and back off and the usual and ditto!" Melmo laughed and continued using this combo move. The Elemental Ninja watched and then, grabbed his arms! "I'm gonna put a shock to your system!" His body emitted electrical power and it flowed from his body, through the arms and right onto Melmo!

"BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"AAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Melmo shrieked in pain as the ninja used his stretched out arms and began swinging the unconscious rat around and let him go. "BAM!" Melmo crashed onto Chunko defeated. "Okay, playtime's over! Feel my power!" Buzzo's hands transformed into energy sawblades and began firing them at the ninja. "Whoa! That was close! I'll counter it!" The ninja formed wind columns around his hands and fired the cyclones at Buzzo. "Ineffective! I can make use of it with, 'Slicing wind!" Transforming into energy blades, Buzzo sliced through and attacked. The ninja dodged them all until Buzzo used close combat and attacked him with full force. "POW! WHAM KICK!" went his attacks. "OW! Why you..." the Elemental Ninja opened his left hand and his arm is out. "HA! What'cha gonna do? Do a little magic trick?" Buzzo laughed but stopped to realize that a rotating column of wind is being formed on his palm. "Don't tell me..."

"Yep. Bring out the storm!" The column then grew into a tornado and the ninja pushed out the tornado that went towards Buzzo. "MOMMY!" Buzzo ran but got sucked it and the tornado went on a rampage around the area and, "PHEW!" It spat Buzzo out and whirled out. Buzzo crashed onto Chunko and Melmo defeated. Then, "ZOMBO ATTACK!" Zombo grabbed a part of a wall of the Frog Manor and threw it at the ninja. "Watch out Casey!" Hopsaot yelled from the mirror. "Why is my Manor being torn apart?!" CJ complained as Casey stepped onto a ground and it rose up blocking the attack. However, "CRASH!"

"ZOMBO SMASH AND CRASH!" Zomb charged through the earth barricade that the ninja rose up for defense and grabbed the ninja and threw him onto the ground. He tried to body slam but the ninja transformed his body into living water and flowed out of the way as Zombo slams the ground. The living water then formed back to the ninja as he jumped in the air and somehow, rocks are forming and circling around him. He then launched them down onto Zombo inflicting damage onto him. "OW! ZOMBO IS MAD!" In retaliation, he charged at full force at the ninja but he used his hands to form ice around it and shot the ice on the ground forming a path and Zombo ended up stepping on it. "Uh-Oh." he stated as he slipped on it and off the ice when he reached the end and the ninja tripped him. "KSH!"

"RAH! ZOMBO SHALL CRUSH!"

"I don't think so." Ice covered the Elemental Ninja's fist and he delivered a punch at Zombo sending him flying in the air and, "CRASH!" He landed onto the other rats. All 4 are defeated. "Wow. I didn't expect myself to do that. It seems like a powerful direct attack." From the mirror. "WOW! Did you see Casey take out the rats! It was elementary!"

"You mean elemental." Eleanor corrected Pierre as, "I don't believe it! How is Casey able to do all these fighting and battling?" Frankie asked in concern. "Yeah! He was burning, splashing, shocking, blowing, grounding and freezing them all down!" agreed Hopsalot as all continued watching.

Now that the henchrats are out of the game, "You may have beaten these lousy blokes but I have the power of darkness on my side!" Ratso declared as he powered up some dark energy. "Oh yes...on that day, I felt power entering me! A mixture of purple and pink has done so and now, this is what I am when I have bee reborn! And that is why everyone knows Ratso knows all!"

"OH NO! Now we know how he entered our world!" All in the mirror stared at Hopsalot. "On that day, as far as I remember, I found a mixture of chemicals spilt in mylab and that's the result of their chemical reaction!"

"Oh man Hopsalot. That was really low."

"Don't blame him Pierre. It was unexpected. Beside, Casey can take him out." said CJ as all watched him and Ratso face each other. "You may have the elemental powers of fire, water, lightning, wind, earth and ice but I feel like you can't control them all at the same time while I, Ratso the Ruthless! Ruler of the Rats and Master of Domination have the powers of darkness!"

"We shall see how it goes." The Elemental Ninja replied as both powered up. Ratso' fists channelled dark energy around it while the ninja's fists channelled burning flames. Both charged head on and engaged in close combat. They punched and kicked about but both of them evaded each others' attacks. Then, Ratso backed off and fire dark blasts. The ninja hurled fireballs and both projectiles collided. Then, he transformed into living electricity and zapped into one of the wires of a nearby lamppost. Ratso fired a dark pulse and it was blown up. "C'mon! You cant hide from me! Not even 1 minute!"

"1 minute is all I need!" From the pizza-making machine which was moved outside the Frog Manor, the ninja zapped out a struck a lightning bolt strike behind Ratso!

"BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKK!"

"ACK! Why you little..." Ratso was pissed from some surprise attack and started to laugh out loud. All stared at him in perplexed manner. "Tell me cat. Do you want to know what the word, 'necromancy' is defined as?"

"Necromancy?"

"The power to raise the undead!" Ratso channelled his dark power and skeletons emerged from the ground surrounding the ninja. They are armed with twin axes, giant swords, knifes, hammers, flails and battle axes. "Now this is called an army!" Ratso self-praised as the skeletons moved towards the ninja. However, he responded by raising rocks around him and they spun around him. Then through manipulation, he launched the rocks onto the skeletons breaking some of them down. The remaining skeletons charged and clashed but he formed a staff made out of ice from his hands and whacked down many skeletons. He even raised earth spikes from the ground and launched them at the skeletons striking them down as their bones scattered around and their weapons dropped to the ground. Soon enough, all the skeletons have been broken apart and from the mirror, all cheered. "This is just the first wave!" Ratso used his powers and more skeletons emerged from the ground. These skeletal warriors are armed with bow and arrows and scythes as they charged and opened fired. The Elemental Ninja spun into a whirlwind deflecting the arrows and unleashed fire all around him as he controlled the fire and shot it to incinerate the skeletons that charged to attack. All were burnt and were reduced to ashes. "Grrr...okay cat. You leave me no choice!" Ratso formed a large dark, purplish energy sphere and when he hurled it, the ninja jumped away but, "IOOOOOOOOM!" A massive explosion had an impact and he was affected but it as he crashed onto the ground. "Perfect." Ratso walked to the ninja, picked him up and brutally punched him. "KSH! KSH! KSH!" Went his dark punches as he threw him onto the ground and kicked him sending him flying and he crashed onto the Frog Manor. "Not my house!" CJ exclaimed as Ratso laughed. "I am not done yet."

"So am I!" The Elemental Ninja called out as he dug into the ground. "Oh you can't hide from me." Ratso punched the ground and dark, purplish energy fists burst from the ground but he missed apparently. "Where did that midget go?"

"BRSH!"

"Right beside you!" The ninja emerged from the ground and charged up his right fist with electrical power and, "POW!" punched Ratso on the snout. "I'm so enjoying the action I'm doing." he stated as he continued on. "Hey Ratso! Check this out!" On his left fist, it ignited flames and on his right fist, it summoned whiring wind. "I call this my elemental combo attack!" He fired both elemental powers together as they spun around forming some sort of firestorm. "By combing fire and wind, I can create new moves to defeat you and save JumpStartville!" Ratso watched as the firestorm was speeding towards him. "I don't think so! I still have more power than you! Everyone knows Ratso knows all!" He formed a dark energy shield negating the attack. "Even though I failed to use the elemental powers, I still have raw and dark power in store for you! Yes, those days while my boys went to stop you, I was spending my time channelling and harnessing my dark powers increasing them tenfold! I am now unbeatable!"

From the mirror, "What does tenfold mean?" Pierre asked the group. "It means. Times 10. It also means he has more power than Casey!" Eleanor explained to him as the Elemental Ninja can be seen combining water and earth and he slammed the ground with his fists as they merged into a huge muddy fist that slammed onto Ratso dirtying him. "An attack like that won't work on me! It's ineffective! HA!" Ratso' hand formed a dark energy disc and he shot it at the ninja but he bent his body down dodging the disc that passed by him and it sliced through a treehouse! "What the-"

"Lethal isn't it? Now watch this!" Ratso created dark crystals around him and shot them all at the ninja but he too created ice crystals and shot them back and both projectiles collided onto each other as the ninja combined lightning and ice. "I'll be freezing and shocking you down at the same time!" He fired both elements as the lightning zapped around the ice blast and, "KLSH!" Ratso was shocked by the lightning and frozen by the ice. "He did it! He defeated Ratso!" Frankie cheered as all cheered when, "Wait! It's not over! Look!" CJ exclaimed as the ice encasing Ratso started to form cracks and, "KSH! BSH!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Your powers are no match for the dark powers I have! Soon, you will feel my ultimate wrath!" Ratso channelled the power onto himself as he glowed in dark power. "What's he doing?" The Elemental Ninja thought as Ratso unelashed the power by blasting it up in the air. "That's it?" he thought. "Behold! The most powerful and destructive move I have in my sleeve for all should know that Ratso knows all."

"But all you did was send in the air and-" All of a sudden, he gasped as from above him...

...

...

...

"IOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Ouch. That was massive as smoke blew past everything and once it's clear, the ninja was on the ground. "Ohhh...what was that?"

"My true and full power. Time to end it." Ratso formed energy blades and the ninja formed ice blades and they clashed but the huge explosion from just now has weakened the ninja as Ratso successfully struck him many times and boosted himself with even more dark power and speed punched the ninja. He got up and hurled fire and lightning blasts but Ratso formed mirror images around him. "Which is the real one?"

"I'm the real Ratso!"

"No I'm the real one!"

"Wait! I am!" Instantly, the mirror images walked to the ninja and gave him a brutal beating until, "FWOOSH!" Fire has vanished them away and the real Ratso who was behind him struck him with a dark bolt of energy! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ninja was weakened as Ratso laughed menacingly. "Once I defeat you. I'll have you join your friends and then, shatter the mirror along with you and them so that you'll all never see this world again! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Plus, without your interference, I'll dominate the world! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Feeling weakened from all the dark power Ratso used against him, the Elemental Ninja tried to stand up but was too weak to do so. "Ugh! Too much damage..." He thought as he tried again but went down. "Is...this...over? It's all useless...and hopeless for me to struggle because now, Ratso' power is over the limit! I can't take it anymore of his dark power..." he then passed out. "CASEY!" All from the mirror exclaimed. "AHAHAHAHA! What a weakling! I knew he is from the start! Everyone should know Ratso knows all!"

"How many times did you say that sentence?" asked CJ. "I don't know. Plus, it's my favourite catchphrase. Duh." All looked worried as, "Casey! Don't give up! Listen to me!" All looked at Hopsalot as, "You are the only one who escaped from the hands of Ratso! You're the only one who came back for and I know why because you're our best friend and you won't forget us and you should know!" Upon hearing that, "He's right! C'mon Casey! Stand up and fight to the very end! The outcome depends on it!" Frankie shouted. "You are the only one who found the treasures and unlocked their hidden potential! Don't let it go to waste!" CJ called out. All began encouraging their friend while Ratso stifled a yawn. "Are you done with your pitiful cheerleading? It's getting very boring and..." But he never knew something. Something is glowing and as the words go on, they glow brighter and Ratso felt it. "Are the elemental symbols...

...

...

...

...

...

"Responding? Impossible! Then that would mean..." At that moment, the eyes of the ninja opened up slowly but surely. Ratso gasped as he stood up. "I learnt something when I venture out for the treasure Ratso. One, determination to move on despite obstacles. Two, persevere until the very end and lastly, I have friends who care for me and help and support me in times of trouble like right now and that's what gives me true strength and power!"

"Seriously? Friendship is power? That's nothing! They can't save you! Why are you telling me all this nonsense?"

"That's because I'm going to prove it to you by betting on my power to defeat you ultimately!"

"Grrr...we shall see!" Ratso was enraged but smiled a bit. "He doesn't know one thing's for sure that I have actually 2 ultimate moves! One was demonstrated vertically and the other will be horizontal and that move will ultimate defeat him! Yes! Victory has been decided and secured!" he got ready as he channelled his dark power.

Seeing this, "It's all or nothing! I believe that anything is possible if I give it my all!" So the Elemental Ninja first opened his arms out in the air. Then suddenly, on his right hand, fire, lightning and earth were formed and on his left hand, water, wind and ice are formed. Ratso who was prepared to finish this was horrified. "Impossible! He...he...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mastered the ability to use all 6 elemental powers and control them all at once? But how? He can't possibly..."

"Listen up Ratso! This power is the light that brings hope and vanquishes all of the darkness and shadows and it carries me and my friends willpower and belief that we share together! Brace yourself! This...

...

...

...

"Ends...

...

...

...

...

...

"NOW!"

"COME AND GET ME!" Both Ratso and the Elemental Ninja opened fired and both powers collided upon impact. As they collided, "AHAHAHAHA! I win!" Ratso declared. But then, "What? Why is my attack not working? Why is it being pushed back?" A horrified Ratso exclaimed as the 6 combined elemental powers push on and forward as the dark power began fading away. It was like as if the combined elemental powers had been increased even more than tenfold as, "It can't be! I am suppose to be unstoppable! Unbeatable! Invincible! Oh no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"IOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As the smoke cleared from the massive explosion, Ratso was seen lying with his henchrats defeated. The Elemental Ninja has triumphed as he looked up and the darkness is fading away revealing the blue sky and the bright sun that is now shining on him. "It's finally over. And this chapter sure has packed a lot of action and fighting." All of a sudden, the 5 rats glowed and then suddenly, "VEEOW!"

"Huh? Where did they go?" Then, "VEEOW!"

"OOF!" From the mirror, all the all-stars were pushed out and in the mirror, "NOOOOOOO! Mark my words! When I get out of this, Ratso shall have his revenge and all shall know that Ratso knows all!" Along with his henchrats, they ranted about as the others got up. "We're free!" Pierre cheered as Hopsalot turned to see the Elemental Ninja walk towards them. Then, he glowed for a second and soon enough, now standing in front of them is Casey back in his causal attire. "CASEY!" All ran and gave him a warm hug as he smiled. After that, "You did it! You defeated Ratso and not only saved JumpStartville but the whole world!" Frankie exclaimed. "Wait, I didn't save the world."

"It was his major plan all along but you thwarted him from his plot!" said Kisha as all lifted Casey up. He smiled as his hands are holding the tokens. After that, "Well now that all is over. I think we should put our hometown back in one piece." said CJ. "And to think it has suffered collateral damage." added Edison. All agreed as from the Frog Manor, the other residents came out. "Squirt! You're okay!" Frankie picked his little cousin and hugged him as some asked about what was going on outside since Ratso had them moved into the Manor when they are still trapped in the mirrors. "Okay everyone. What happened just now was a miracle. A superhero who is known as the Elemental Ninja came and defeated that dirty rat and his henchrats and saved our hometown!" Frankie announced. All gasped. "Heh! Like that would exist! Is there such hero that existed?" Jimmy Bumple asked sarcastically. "Well, one day you'll see his face. In the meantime, we better put our hometown back in shape!" said Edison. "Although it may take some time but we can do it! Anything is possible! That's what the Elemental Ninja stated when he battled to the end!" Eleanor recalled. The others may not have heard of the hero but agreed to Eleanor's words as all began to restore their hometown back in full shape.

 **Later that night...**

At the slightly damaged Frog Manor, CJ and Edison are catching up with the "Treasures and Legends" book in the living room when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." CJ stood up and answered the door and standing right at their doorstep is Casey. "Hey guys. Sorry to disturb you."

"It's alright. Come in." So Casey stepped in and there, "So what brings you here?" Edison asked him. Casey opened his right hand and there, are the elemental tokens. "You guys can keep them. After all, these are the treasures you guys plan to seek out right? And it was entrusted to me to begin and complete the quest." It surprised both of them for a moment as CJ took them and examined them. "Nice shape and texture. Amazing. Rare and valuable it is as the book says." He then thought of something. With a smile, "You know what Casey. You keep them."

"What? But I thought you long to seek this treasure?"

"Yes. I planned to but ever since the incident and my partner who entrusted the quest to you. It seems you have gained a lot of experience in the quest and also, you are the only one capable of unlocking it's full and hidden potential. Therefore, you keep it. I can tell the treasure wants to stick with you because it knows your feelings and emotions. Don't you think so? When you first discovered the hidden potential, they interact with you and gave you their natural power to use for you battle right?" It all made sense as CJ gave the tokens back to Casey and he saw them glow upon contact like as if they are responding to him. "Thanks CJ. I'll treasure them and make good use of them." CJ placed his hand on his shoulder and Casey beamed with pride. Now that it is said and done, Casey left the Frog Manor and made his way back home as he also thought of something. "I wonder what happened to Ratso and his henchrats now that they are trapped in the mirror that trapped my friends before?"

It cuts to a jail cell designed by Hopsalot as inside, the mirror is placed on the wall and the rats are still ranting about their defeat. Nearby, a hole appeared to be on a wall and another cell was open free somehow.

Now back to Casey, "This sure has been a time of events for me to experience it. And it all started worse but ended well." He then reached his house and turned in for the night as the moon shines it's moonlight on the whole town.

 **Actions, more actions and even more action is what Casey likes when he first got the hang of battling his adversary. Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	10. New Beginning

**Previously, Casey unlocked the hidden potential of the elemental tokens and used them to transform himself into a superhero! Named the Elemental Ninja by his friends, he defeated Ratso and his henchrats and freed all the residents which could mean one thing, he saved JumpStartville! What happens next? Find out in the last and final chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New Beginning**

Within a week, JumpStartville has been restored to it's full structure. Every single graffiti and vandalism has been removed and all structures are spotless. All the damage has been restore and now today, it was bustling as it cuts to Casey's house where he just got out to see the residents running by. "Huh? Hey! What's going on?" He asked as Brady Bear heard him. "You want to find out? Head to the park!" he then hurried off as a surprised Casey decided to check it out but first, he went back inside and opened his drawer. Inside are the 6 Elemental Tokens glowing at his presence. "Let's go." said Casey as he kept them in his pocket since he's wearing his pants and left his house.

 **At the park...**

When Casey arrived, he saw a large cloth covering something in the centre of the park. He then met up with Frankie, CJ, Eleanor and Pierre. "What's going on?" He asked them. "A tribute to honour you for saving our hometown. Well, in your superhero identity of course." Frankie whispered to him. "Yeah. And you don't have to worry about one thing. We won't tell anyone about your identity." Pierre whispered. "Okay...where's Kisha and Hopsalot?"

"Working on some project." answered Eleanor referring to the large cloth covering it. "They've been working on it for some time while we're patching up the damage." said CJ as they emerged out. "Okay, we're done! Ready to see our masterpiece?" Kisha asked the crowd. All cheered as Hopsalot took out a remote controller and pressed a button. The large cloth dropped off and there...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Stood a large statue which is the Elemental Ninja! All gasped at the sight of his coloured appearance since Kisha did the painting and sculpturing along with Hopsalot who gave her a hand. Frankie then declared. "A tribute to honour the Elemental Ninja for his heroism, bravery, courage, perseverance, willpower and determination for saving our hometown." All were amazed at the masterpiece as Casey smiled about it to his friends. They smiled back when, "WE GOT TROUBLE!" All turned to see Edison fly in. "Edison. Why the panic attack?" CJ asked him. "He has escaped! That criminal mastermind!"

"You mean Dr O?"

"That's what I'm referring to Frankie."

"What? But how did he break out so easily?"

"Don't ask me Hopsalot. I guess during the rats' reign of terror, he used that opportunity to break out free and easy."

"And why did we know of this now?"

"Because all of us are stuck in the mirrors for quite a while and after we are free, we spent our time rebuilding our hometown CJ." That part made Casey sweat a bit as all were speechless about it since the snail was known for his devious schemes and then, "LOOK!" Pierre called out pointing at the sky. All looked up to see a zeppelin flying by. It was heavily armoured and armed with a large laser cannon on the front below and in the centre below are stacks of bombs. It has propellers and engines to boost it's speed. Then, they heard a voice booming from the zeppelin. "Greetings fellow residents. Hope you don't mind that I'm on my way to your carnival to do some renovation. A kind of renovation to transform the place into my personal weapons factory but first, I want pay you a visit to the park clear some rubble. You don't mind?" All gasped recognizing the voice. "What? Renovate the carnival? If he does that, where will the kids have fun?" a worried Kisha asked.(For the carnival is the same one constructed in Jumpstart Artist)As all watched the zeppelin fly by, Casey felt something. Quickly, he sneaked out of the park and took out the Elemental Tokens that are glowing and vibrating. With understanding, "I see what you are telling me. Okay, lend me your strength so that we can do it!" The tokens repsodned by levitating around and up and down and...

...

...

...

...

...

"SHING!"

Now back at the park as all watched the zeppelin fly by, "So people. What will happen if I drop this on that statue in the centre of the park? Here's your answer!" The zeppelin then dropped a bomb from it's payload. "RUN!" Pierre yelled as all ran from it when, "BBBBBZZZZZZZZZKKKKK!" An electric blast was fired onto the bomb and it exploded in mid-air. "Hey. Who did that?" asked Squirt who was hiding behind Frankie. "Here's your answer." Frankie stated as Squirt took a peek and what he saw made him gasp.

Right on time and standing by the statue is the Elemental Ninja and all were amazed at his presence. "Whoa! So that's him!" Squirt was really excited to see him as the ninja winked at Frankie and the other all-stars and turning his attention to the zeppelin, he powered up a tornado that spun around his lower body and burst out off the ground flying to the zeppelin. "So it's true! He has made his appearance!" Brady Bear exclaimed as all watched him fly to the airship. As he flew to it, the laser cannon at the below front of the airship opened fired but the ninja dodged it as his fists ignited fire and froze some ice and raised up and forward. "A new beginning for me as the Elemental Ninja! Oh yeah, LET'S DO IT!" He then powered up and sped to the airship as it cuts to the front view of his face and his eyes that burn with passion and all the traits he has and it was pictured well.

THE END

 **So here the story ends but it was a new beginning for Casey to use his alias to do many heroic deeds for the future. The Quest for the Elemental Tokens did not go to waste and it has given him the gift of heroism through the Elemental Tokens that sprang into power giving it to him. With that, Casey will use them well and wisely in any cause**


End file.
